Freedom
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if humans were crossed with Pokemon? Follow the tale of 15 hybrid-pokemon as they fight to survive everything, life, love, fear, hate. Plz R&R Chapter 18 up! (Finally!)
1. Unveiling

A/N: Ok, so this is my first try at a Pokèmon fanfic, so don't blame me if its rubbish.  I'm going to try my best and make this as interesting as I can, hopefully (sound doubtful don't I?).  Well here goes…………

Disclaimers: I own Pokèmon!!!! Yes I doooooo! [dream ends] Awwwwwwww, I don't own Pokèmon unfortunately so don't tell anyone that I used their ideas to make my Fanfic. [cries] Now its time for the show…………

Freedom 

__

By Chocobo-the-chocobo 

__

Chapter 1- The Unveiling__

_Times do get hard sometimes, but your entire life?  That just can't be right can it??  I mean there has to be something worth living for, but when you were made in a lab of some crazy scientist what is there to look forward to in life?  Some people have goals in life, sometimes many goals, but what about me?  What goals do I have? I have only one goal.  FREEDOM.  Yes, to be free, to run through fields of green, to see the sky, to feel the wind, to be able to do what I want without the fear of the 'torture'. – Reflection by Amoura_

"Are they complete?" asked a dark and sinister looking man in a white lab coat.

"Yes sir, we only lost one and he was predicted to die anyway," said a much smaller man in large rimmed glasses and lab coat.

"Good, good, but it would have been much better if he had survived though.  So how many are there Professor?" asked the dark man.

"I'd say about fifteen," replied the Professor.

"And our precious little one?"

"Survived as well, even though she too was predicted to never have survived."

The dark man laughed and looked at the large cylindrically glass pods that held sixteen strangely shaped bodies.  One however was being removed from the pod by a group of scientists.  The man walked towards one that held a female creature.  Placing his hand on the glass he spoke softly to the girl inside.

"You my child are the greatest creation of this day and age.  No one has ever before thought of creating something as ingenious as you until now and I will have all the glory."

The man laughed and turned to the Professor.

"Well this a great day for us all Professor.  Now humans and Pokèmon have something in common.  They are one!"

He laughed again and walked away leaving the Professor with his creations.  He looked at them and a small grin spread across his face, but it was quickly replaced with the sign of shock when one of the creatures moved.  Running towards the third pod away from the one the dark man had spoken to, the professor looked inside at the creature.

His eyes were closed, his mouth covered with a mask to help him breath.  His skin was a pale purple, but in places he had strange markings of different colours.  He also had a long purple tail.  His hair was purple too.  The Professor stared in at him, and the tail flicked slightly.  The Professor jumped up with delight. 

"He moved!  He moved!!!  This is truly a great day!  The first of the Anthro-Pokèmon will be released today!"

Other scientists ran towards the professor, all trying to look in at the creature.

"What did he do Professor?" asked one.

"Yes sir, what did he do?" asked another.

The Professor pushed them all away and looked at each of them in turn.

"Prepare to have him removed.  Our Arbok boy lives, his tail moved meaning he is sensing the world around him.  We must remove him for further study.  Now go, and hurry, I want him out as soon as possible!"

The scientists scurried off in different directions, gathering equipment to remove the Arbok boy from his pod.

A/N: Yea I know its kinda short, but its more like an intro than a chapter, sorry.


	2. Awakening

A/N: More from my story on Anthro-Pokèmon.  

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokèmon or any related products, but I do own this story so don't go coping it!!!

Chapter 2 – Awakening

_Another day has almost come and gone.  I can't imagine what else could go wrong.  Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door.  A single battle has been lost, but not the war, because tomorrow may be another day, and I'm not helpless anyway so bring on the pain. – Short song by Airia._

He slowly opened his eyes.  A bright light shone down on him, but when he tried to lift his hand to block out the light, he noticed that his arm was fastened to the table.  Around him stood a total of five people, unable to tell whom they were because the light was blinding him.  He moved his mouth, trying to say something, but no sound came out.

"Look sir, he's trying to talk," said one figure.

"I can see that," shouted the Professor.  "Now dear boy, just relax, all we want to do is take a good look at you."

He moved his mouth again, and just as before, no sound.

"Sir, what do you think he's saying?" asked another voice.

_'What do you think I'm trying to say?  I'm asking you where the hell am I???  Can't you understand me???' _He couldn't understand why they couldn't hear him, or why he couldn't hear himself.  

He tried to speak again, this time with more force than before.

"WHERE…?" he screamed out.

"Sir, he spoke" exclaimed a voice, one that had spoken before.

"I told you idiot, I'm not stupid, I can hear just as good as you."  The Professor looked at him.  "Don't worry, just relax.  There's no need to be worried."

_'Yea, right, no need to be worried.  You're not the one strapped to a table with a light beaming down in your face!  How can I relax with you staring down at me!  Urgh, why can't you just tell me where I am!' _The boy didn't understand what was going on, and why they wanted him to relax

_'Do as they say' _came a voice in his head.

'_What?  Who…who are you?'_ he asked the voice.

_'Don't worry about that, just do as they ask and all will be alright'_ came the voice again.

_'But who are you, where are you and how are you talking to me inside my head?' _he questioned the voice again; at least someone was talking to him.

_'Hush, there's no need to worry about me, just do as they ask and relax'_ said the voice.  

The voice didn't seem to worry him much, as it was soothing unlike the voices of the scientists.  He did as he was told and relaxed.

"There, that's not too hard is it?" asked the Professor.

There was no reply.

"Hmmmm must have gone to sleep.  Well it doesn't matter, we need to just check to see which parts are human and which are…um which Pokèmon is he again?" asked the professor, his memory failing on him again.

"Arbok sir" came the reply.

"Ah, yes, he's our Arbok boy.  That means we need to look for snake like features."

The scientists examined the boy, finding out which parts of him were human, and which were not.  Meanwhile, the other creatures were also sensing their surroundings.

A youth in a white lab coat ran up to the professor, a concerned expression on his face.

"Sir, there is a problem in pod number four" he said, with an anxious tone.

"What is it Jale?" asked the professor, slightly annoyed. 

"Sir, there has been a rapid increase in the pod.  There are fears the that stasis fluid may ignite" was the reply

"What!  Why didn't you warn me sooner?" exclaimed the Professor.  "I strictly told you all to inform me if there were any changes made by the creatures.  Now which one is in pod four, and take me to it!"

_'Pod four?  What is he talking about?  Argh, I don't understand any of this, and what the hell is an Arbok? '_The boy questioned himself again, but this time there came no reply from the voice.

The Professor followed Jale to the pod room.  Crowed around the fourth pod were a group of scientists trying to figure out what had caused the sudden increase in temperature.  The Professor pushed his way to the front and looked at the creature.

Her position wasn't curled up like the others, she was spread out, her back arched, her arms pushing against the walls of the pod, the nine long golden tails flowing in all directions.  Her eyes were closed tight, her head thrown backwards.  The stasis fluid bubbled as the heat increased at an alarming rate.  If the heat continued to rise the glass would break and the fluid ignite, the girl inside had no idea what she was doing, but to her it seemed the only thing to do.

"Why are you just standing around?  Get her out of there!" screamed the Professor.

The scientists did as they were told and began running around the pod room looking for things to free the girl with, but they were all to late, the glass broke, spilling the fluid all across the floor and burning.  The girl hung there, held by the numerous cables that connected her to a computer for monitoring.

"Stupid, stupid morons!!" bellowed the Professor.  "She's probably dead now and its all your fault! Why didn't you warn me sooner!!"

"Well ummm s…sir we thought it was normal for the temperature to rise, but not that high or fast" said a scientist trying to reassure the Professor.

"I don't care what your thought!  We've already lost one and I didn't want to lose another, or didn't you understand me?" said the professor as he beat the scientist over the head.

"S…sir…" came a shaky voice from Jale.

"What is it now Jale?  Can't you see I'm…" he didn't finish what he was saying as he looked up at what Jale was pointing at.  

The girl's eyes were wide open, a mean look within them.  Her feet/paws just touched the base of the pod, and her stance gave her the appearance she was very, very (emphasis on angry here) angry.  Her hands were clenched tight, fluid dripping from them.  All of the scientists knew what she was going to do, and they all backed away in fear.  Throwing back her head she drew in a huge breath and did just as the scientists expected, she released a huge burst of flames, melting the mask and burnt the end of the Professor's lab coat as he fled in fear.  A total of three machines were destroyed in the blast, another two, almost burnt to a crisp.  She stood there, breathing heavily, her eyes glaring around.

_'You shouldn't have done that' _came a voice within the girl's head.__

_'Wha?  Who are you?_' questioned the girl.

_'It doesn't matter, you just shouldn't have done that.'_ replied the voice.

_'Huh?  I don't care.  It seemed like the only thing to do at the time._' She replied.

There came no reply.  The girl just ignored it and glared at the Professor, Jale and the others.  Slowly, the Professor tried to approach her.

"Now, now child, there was no need for that.  Just settle down and we'll have you sorted out right away," he said, trying to comfort her.

She glared at him with her huge blood red eyes causing him to back away.  She tried to talk, but just as the Arbok boy had tried to talk before, no sound came out.

_'What?  Why can't I speak?  I know what to say, but I can't say it.'_  Her mind raced as she tried to find the answers to her questions.

"What shall we do with her Sir?" asked Jale.

"I have no idea Jale.  She won't let us go anywhere near her to get her out of those cables."

"Maybe if one of us stayed with her, to gain her trust, then maybe we could get her to co-operate with us then" suggested Jale.

"Good idea Jale, you'll do it then"

"Wha…But sir I!"

"It doesn't matter, you're in charge of our Ninetales girl, got that Jale?"

Jale nodded.

"Right, the rest of you, get back to your posts, unless they're in the pod room, I want you to go somewhere else.  How about you all go look at something shiny for a while?" ordered the Professor and with that they all left Jale with the girl.

He looked at her and she gave him a blank stare.  Sighing he tried to make conversation.

"Soooo you're a Anthro-Pokèmon then eh?" he asked her, looking for somewhere to sit.

She gave him no reply, just a blank stare.

"Well ummm miss, do you have a name?"

_'Name?  I don't know what that is?  Who am I?'_ She questioned herself, but did not talk to Jale.

She stared at him, blinking once.

"No name eh?"

He found a stool, placed it in front of her and sat down.  She just watched what he did, her eyes staring blankly.  He looked up at her from his seat.

"So you don't have a name, I guess I better give you one then."

_'What is a name???_' she questioned again.

_'Its what people call you.  It makes you an individual.  Everyone should have a name'_ came the voice again.

_'You again!  If everyone should have a name, what is yours?'_ she asked the voice.

No reply.

_'Tell me now!'_ she asked again, this time more furiously.

_'You might like whatever name he gives you.  Relax a little.  If you relax you might be able to talk.' _Said the voice.

_'You still haven't answered my question.  What is your name?'_

There was no reply.

She looked at Jale and blinked.  She relaxed a little, but still stood upright.

"Well, what would suit a girl like you?  Lets see, you're a Ninetales, so that's a start.  You're also a fire type, which may help in naming you.  My little sister had a Ninetales called Foxy once.  Do you like the name Foxy?" he said, trying to think up a name.

She just stared at him.

"Nah, that name is kinda crap.  There must be something we can call you."

He thought for a moment, and then an idea came to him.

"The first thing you did was use an ember attack soooo I think we should call you Ember"

She tilted her head.  The name Ember appealed to her slightly.  He smiled at her.

"You like the name Ember do you?  Well its settled then, your new name is going to be Ember."

She smiled back at him a little, not realising she was smiling.  She tried to sit down, but the cables stopped her.  She looked at them and gave a little moaning sound.  Jale stood up and walked towards her.

"Its ok, I'll take them things off if you want.  Then you can relax a little bit more"

He looked at her, smiling.  She seemed so frightened and yet so powerful all at once.  He looked at the pipe dangling down from the top of the pod with the molten end.  Moving it out of the way he reached out to remove the cables.  She backed away and refused to let him touch her.

"Its ok Ember.  I'm not going to hurt you, just remove these annoying cables." 

She looked at him, her blank stare now a frightened look.  She swallowed hard and nodded.  He smiled and placed his hands the cable that was attached to her right arm.

Ember watched him closely.  He had deep blue eyes, spiky brown hair and a warm smile.  He was friendlier than the other scientists and he seemed to care more about her feelings than her physical status.  Under his white lab coat was a light green top and blue trousers.  She looked at him and wondered why he looked so different from her.

_'He has no tails, fur, paws or anything like I have.  Why does he look so different from me?  What is his name?  Maybe I should try to ask him that is if the words come out.  But what if he laughs bat me if I can't speak?  Argh, this I too confusing!'_ Ember's mind filled with questions, but the voice did not answer her.

Jale smiled at her as he pulled the last cable from her body.  She wasn't at all what he had expected.  He thought she'd look more animal rather than human, but she wasn't.  Her face was like any other humans, but her blood red eyes were much larger.  Plastered to her wet face were strands of golden hair.  Her hair was very long, reaching below her waist, covering most of her body as it flowed over her.  The nine golden tails glistened as the stasis fluid caught the light.  Her ears were fox-like and her feet, but her hands were long, slender and around her wrist her golden fur ended leaving a pale golden skin.  Her fur looked as if she was in costume rather than it being her own.  She blinked but did not speak.  Going back to his seat he took out a small book from his pocket.

"Your amazing, do you know that Ember?" he asked, flicking through the many pages full of Pokèmon drawings.

She sat down, now freed from the cables and looked at the book.  He saw her looking at it and showed her one of his sketches of an Eevee.

"This is an Eevee.  It's a Pokèmon kinda like you.  I think we made an Eevee anthro"

He looked at the pods, looking for one that looked similar to an Eevee.  Ember looked at them too.  He was unsuccessful and turned back to looking through his book.

"Name?" came a soft voice.

Jale looked up at Ember quite shocked.

"Did you just talk?" he asked, his voice trembling.

She pointed to him.

"Name?" she asked again.

Jale pointed to himself with a slight shake.

"My name?"

She smiled at him, her eyes beaming.

"Yes.  Name?"

"Urgh, ummm I'm called Jale.  I'm s…sorry if…if I didn't tell you before." He spoke with a quiver in his voice, trying to hide it, but failing pathetically.

"Jale?  I like it" she said still smiling.

"Urgh, yea ok"

He felt slightly at unease now that she was also talking.  He didn't expect her to be able to speak with out being taught.

"Your…your talking?"

She nodded.

"Of course, well at least I think I should be.  I couldn't before, but I can now.  What is a Pokèmon?  Oh, and what's an Eevee as well?"

Jale was shocked at the fact Ember didn't know what a Pokèmon was.

"Urgh a Pokèmon is a…erm…creature like you"

"What am I?  Am I Eevee?"

"Oh no Ember your not an Eevee, you're a Ninetales, an evolved form of Vulpix"

"Ninetales?  Vulpix?  Evolved?  I don't understand these words.  What do they mean Jale?"

"But I thought you guys were given all knowledge of everything you should know, at least that's what I thought.  So you have no idea what you are and what other Pokèmon are?"

She shook her head.

"Of course they won't know what Pokèmon are Jale.  We couldn't give them complete knowledge of everything otherwise it could damage their brains and even kill them if they knew all that we wanted them to know, so some things will have to be taught to them" said the Professor as he walked into the room.

Ember saw him and cringed.  She tried to hide in a corner of her pod where the glass was still standing.  In her eyes were full of fear, anger and hate.

"But you could have at least given them knowledge of what they are sir"

A/N: Another end to another chapter.  Like the way I add little notes to the beginning of the chapters?  You'll find out what they mean soon enough.


	3. More creatures?

A/N: More from our friends the Anthro-Pokèmon.  Will another be released?  Who does the voice belong to?  Find out by reading on……………

More creatures?

I liked him for a while, he tried to keep me safe, but he always failed.  The Professor hated the way he treated us like creatures with feelings and so that's why he got rid of him I guess.  Well that's what I think.  Maybe if we ever do get out I'll go look for him.  He helped us in many ways, I guess we could always try to show him some appreciation. – reflections by Ember.

"Impossible!" said the Professor sternly.  "Does a newborn child know what it is?  No.  Then why do they have to know what they are the moment they are released?"

"But they're not newborns!" exclaimed Jale.

"They are new to this world so therefore they are newborns." the Professor said smugly, then he looked at Ember. "So you can talk now, hmmm child?"

She did not reply.

"I asked you a question, you must reply!" said the Professor, slightly agitated. 

She did not reply, but stared at him, her eyes flooded with fear, hate and the sense of confusion.  She did not understand anything the Professor and Jale were arguing about, but it frightened her.

"Sir, can't you see she is frightened?"

"Jale!  When I want you to speak, I will ask you. Now go and check on our Arbok boy and see how he is doing."

Jale obeyed the Professor's command and slowly walked away.  Ember watched him leave, something inside her didn't want him to leave.  She moved forward a little, wanting to follow him, but when she looked at the Professor she cowered back into a little ball.

"Come now child, there's no need to fear me, I am, in a way your father, your creator" he smirked as he said this, a sense of power over her rushed through his entire body.

_'Father?  Creator?'  _She asked her self over and over.

_'A father is someone that is a man that created you, he makes you what you are, but he is more of a menace than a father, you right not to trust him.'  _The voice once again answered a question asked by Ember.

_'Trust?'_

_'Yes, trust is what you showed Jale, you let him help you, don't let this man help you, stick with your emotions Ember.  Stay safe.' _

_'Stay safe?  Do you mean you want me to….umm…keep away from this man?'_

_'Yes Ember, trust your emotions, not him.  I have to go now, we shall meet soon Ember, do not worry.'_

_'Go?  Go where?'_

The voice did not reply.

"Well child, are you or are you not going to talk to me?"

Ember just looked at him.  She would not trust him, she wanted to remain safe.

"Well if your not going to talk to me on your own, then maybe we will have to make you talk." He grinned.

A scientist entered, looking rather flustered.

"Sir, the tests are complete on the Arbok boy, what shall we do with him?" asked the scientist.

"Good.  So what capabilities does he have?"

"He has the poison sacks of an Arbok and the battle markings and he is, we believe, much stronger than an Arbok"

"Good, now the tests shall begin on…" he was interrupted by the sound of something taping on glass.

The Professor looked over at the sixth pod.  Inside was a strange looking creature, the mask shaped differently from the one's both Ember and the Arbok boy had worn.  It was shaped more like a beak.  A huge pair of bird-like eyes glared out, and two long thin hands were pressed up against the walls of the pod.  Long blonde hair with a red stripe running down flowed over the body and over a large pair of wings!  The feet were claws just like a bird.  The Professor grinned at the creature within and motioned to the scientist to look.  The scientist walked over and peered in.

"It's the Pigeot sir!" he said ecstatically.

A lour roaring noise came from somewhere within the room.  Ember looked around nervously, then looked inside the pod next to her.  She stared inside, almost entranced by a small flame burning inside the tank.  The creature moved inside, raising his head.  Another roaring sound could be heard.

"What was that?" questioned the Professor.

The scientist was too busy looking at the bird creature to notice what was going on.  The Professor looked at Ember, then looked at what she was looking at.  He almost jumped up with happiness.

"Another one!" he shouted.

Scientists came rushing in, Jale followed behind.  They looked at the pods and at Ember.

"The Anthros are moving" said one.

"Amazing, one is even free" said another.  

Ember stared deeply at the fire, then looked up at the body it was connected to.  He was huge, much larger than she was.  He had huge dragon wings, a long tail, tipped with a burning flame, huge muscular arms and legs and massive green eyes that glared out at the world outside his pod.  The flame seemed to grow bigger, the stasis fluid bubbled as did when she was in the tank.  She watched, as the creature bashed a clawed fist against the wall of the pod and roared out in anger.  She smiled and sat there watching, not noticing what the scientists and the Professor were doing.

_'GET ME OUT!!!! I WANT OUT!!!'_ He screamed in side his head, unable to shout out aloud.

_'Calm down!'_ Spoke a soft and soothing voice inside his mind.

_'OUT!!!!! I WANT OUT!!!!'_ He shouted, ignoring the voice.

_'Just calm down, all will be fine.  You will be out soon'_ said the voice.

_'GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!'_  His anger enraged him.  He didn't not listen to the soothing voice, but instead he roared out loud.


	4. Naming

A/N: Woohoo!  More on our Hybrids!!!  Only one has a name though.  But who and what are the others?  Enough blabbering from me lets just get on with the story!!! Oh, please R&R, thank you.

Disclaimers: Ownership=none!  I don't own Pokèmon, but I own this story so don't go stealing it.  If anyone has done one of these, I didn't steal your idea, I didn't even know you made one like this.  Whoa I'm blabbering on, better shut up now and get back to writing my disaster.

Naming 

I like flowers, they're so pretty.  I wish I could actually go and sit in a huge field of flowers, just like the one's that grow outside my window, but further away from here.  I like flowers.  I don't like the 'torture'. – reflection by Leevee. 

The scientists looked around, some came rushing toward the third pod.  The crowd scared Ember and she tried to flee.  She looked around in terror looking for somewhere to hide.  A familiar face pushed his way through the crowd and ignored the creature inside the pod, instead he held out his hand to Ember and smiled.  Slowly she stretched out her hand and took his.  He pulled her upwards and wrapped a large sheet around her.  She felt safe with him, so she didn't stop him from helping.  Slowly, pushing their way through the mass of brains (A/N: sorry had to put that, it's the scientists really) the two made their way out of the pod room, past the Professor; he was too busy with the other creatures to notice anyway, and out into the hall.

"Than…thank you" Ember said, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"It was nothing.  I knew you would be frightened in there so I came to help" replied Jale, smiling softly at her.

Tiny droplets of stasis fluid dripped from her onto the cold stone floor of the corridor.  He pulled the sheet down from her head and tightened it around her shoulders.  Even though she was a fire type, she still looked very cold.  He brushed some of her hair away from her face and looked at her smiling.

_'Barely a day old and she looks more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen before'_ thought Jale to himself.

She gripped the sheet tightly with her right hand and looked at him.  Her eyes were filled with tears.  She looked so helpless.  She looked so afraid.  Jale remembered when he was young and how he saw Pokèmon.  They seemed so strong, so free, so wild.  When he saw them battling, he saw how happy they were, how they enjoyed what they were.  When he was young, Pokèmon were so over powering.  Pokèmon were the strongest creatures ever to exist.  But not Ember, she was frail, young and very much alone.  There was no one else like her in the world, and there probably never will.

There was a strange gurgling noise and Ember looked at him, slightly embarrassed.  He just smiled.

"I guess your hungry.  Come on, we'll find you something to wear, then get you something to eat.  I wonder what you do eat, I just know that Pokèmon eat Pokèmon food, but I don't think you'll like that and humans eat human food.  Maybe we'll try some human food.  What do you say Ember?"

"Food?" she asked softly.

"Yea, you eat it."

"Eat it?"

Jale sighed and placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.  Explaining how to eat to someone that didn't know what food was, was going to be very difficult.

"How about we just go to the cafeteria and you can learn how to eat and what food is in there?"

She nodded.  She didn't know what he was on about, but it seemed ok.

"But first we need to get something for you to wear, and then meet up with the Arbok boy and then we can all get something to eat"

They walked off down the lonely corridor.  Everyone was in the pod room staring at the creatures.

"Where is she!" shouted the Professor, nearly hitting a nearby scientist over the head.

"Where is who sir?" asked one.

"The Ninetales girl!" he replied in a very angry tone.

"The Ninetales girl?" said another.

A few scientists looked around the room.  The Professor stood staring at the place where Ember was last seen.  Chained to a medical bed and sleeping were the two creatures that has caused all the commotion earlier.  

"Yes the Ninetales girl!  She was in here not long ago, where is she?" said the Professor, looking very enraged. 

"Dunno sir" said another scientist.

"She ain't in here" said a female scientist.

"I can see that you morons!  What I can't see is the girl!  How are we supposed to perform the necessary tests if we don't have the test subject?"

"Erm…" replied a scientist that had spoken before.

"I don't want any excuses, just find her!" Shouted the Professor, hitting a scientist over the head. "Get out there and find her!"

The scientists began to leave.

"Not all of you, you idiots!  We still have these two to examine!" bellowed the Professor.

A few walked up to the medical beds and pushed the creatures into separate room for testing, other went out to look for Ember.  The Professor walked into the room the bird creature had been taken to.

"Who…who are?" asked the purple haired boy sitting on an operating table.  Wires were stuck to him everywhere and were connected to machines of all types.

"Remember me?" said Jale.

The purple haired boy shook his head.  Ember cowered behind Jale.

"What is he?" she asked Jale, whispering.

"The Arbok boy I told you about" he answered, whispering to her.

"Arbok boy?" asked the purple haired boy.

"This is going to be difficult" said Jale.

Ember looked at Jale, then at the Arbok boy.  She looked at him sitting there with so many wired attached to him.  On his chest were bright vibrant red, yellow and black markings.  A long dark purple tail swayed behind him.  His eyes yellow with thin black slits set in the center.  His skin was a pale purple.  His arms and legs looked human, very human, unlike her own.  The boy looked at them both, his wide eyes filled with curiosity.  

"Name?" she asked softly.

The boy looked at her confused.

"He doesn't have a name yet" said Jale.

_'Name?  What does this mean?'_ thought the boy.

_'Its what people call you.  It gives you a sense of individualism.  The two infront of you have names'_ said the familiar voice.

_'You again.  Why do you always come and go?'_ he asked.

'I cannot always be with you the way I wish I could.  I have to help the others.  Let them name you.  The one that stands before you named the creature that hides behind him.  He will give you a good name' replied the voice.

"Good name?" asked the boy.  His voice had a slight, hissing sound to it.

"A good name huh?" said Jale, pondering on the choice of names he could give to a snake hybrid.

Ember looked at the boy.

'I wish I could give him a name' she thought.

"Well lets see, you're an Arbok, but I have no idea what to call you.  You're a poison type so maybe Poison?" said Jale.

Ember shook her head.  The boy just blinked.

"Your right Ember, Poison doesn't suit him, but it has to be based on venom so it could be anything" said Jale, agreeing with Ember.

"Venom sounds good, like venom attack.  I'm based on an attack called ember, so why not call him Venom?" suggested Ember.

"Venom?  Seems ok." He looked at the boy. "What do you think of the name Venom?"

"Venommmm?" said the boy.

"Yes, Venom is your name" said Jale, pleased with himself for naming two of the creatures.  Maybe he would name them all.

"Everyone has a name.  Your name is Venom.  My name is Ember.  Jale's name is Jale" said Ember.

"Name issssss Venommmm" said Venom.

A/N: Is it longer than my others?  I dunno but it's ok.  So, so far two have names!  The voice is still yet unnamed.  Please R&R just like I asked. ^_^


	5. Feeding time

A/N: Freedom continued!  Lets get rolling!

Disclaimers: You know the drill by now.  I don't own Pokèmon, I wish I did though.  Ah well, c'est la vie!

Feeding time 

We'll get out onnne day.  Don't worry.  I know we will, even ifff weeeee dieeee trying, at leassst we will beeee free frommm all thissss.  Hope issssss all weee need to sssurvive.  Never give up.  Never ssstop trying. – reflection by Venom.

Sitting in the canteen, Jale tried to show Ember and Venom how to eat, and what each food was called.  It was proving to be very difficult.

"This is an orange" he said holding up a large round orange fruit.  "It has a skin that we don't often eat, but if you peel the skin off it leaves a soft center"

He peeled the orange demonstrating, to them which was the orange peel and which was the center.  Ember was eating a red apple.  Her large, long fanged teeth bit into the crunchy fruit.  Venom was looking at a bunch of purple grapes with interest.  The purple colour seemed very similar to the purple of his long tail.  His forked tong flickered.

"What's that?" asked Ember pointing to Venom's mouth.

"What'ssss what?" asked Venom.

"Oh, that's Venom's tongue.  All Arbok's have them.  You've got a tongue too Ember, but yours isn't forked like Venom's.  We all have tongues.  It what we use to taste things.  It tells us how sweet, sour or bitter foods are" said Jale.

"Mine doesn't flicker like that" said Ember, going cross-eyed as she tried to look at her tongue.

Jale laughed at her, and stuck his tongue out demonstrating to Ember what his tongue looked like.

"Try doing what I did.  Just push your tongue out" he said, smiling.

Ember did as she was told.  Her tongue was pink and covered with apple bits. (A/N: Urgh!  Why am I describing tongues???)  She put her tongue back into her mouth and smiled, taking another bite from her bright, shiny red apple.

"So I use my tongue to taste this apple?" she asked.

Jale nodded, popping an orange piece into his mouth.

"What are thesssse purple thingssss?" asked Venom, pointing to the grapes.

"Oh, those.  They're called grapes.  You can eat those too, but be careful you don't choke on the seeds." Said Jake after swallowing his orange piece.

"Grapes?" said Ember reaching out for one.

"Yea, grapes.  You just take one from the stem like so…" 

He pulled off one of the grapes and shoed it to the pair, then put it in to his mouth.  He started chewing the coughing.  

"Jale?  Whats the matter?" asked Ember, very concerned.

"Nothing" Cough.  "Just…" More coughing. "Choking on…" He coughed again.  "A seed."

Venom stood up and started hitting Jale on his back.  Jale coughed and spluttered, then swallowed hard.

"Thanks Venom" he said, a slight cough still in his voice.  "But how did you know how to do that?"

"I don't know" replied Venom, slightly confused.  "It ssseeemeed the right thing to do."

"Well maybe they did give you some useful information and not get rid of it all" said Jale, just recovering from hi coughing fit.

"What do you mean Jale?" asked Ember, while stealing a piece of his orange and putting it into her mouth.

"Hay that was mine!" He said.  "Oh, you remember in the room, when I asked Professor why he didn't give you the knowledge of what you were.  He did give you knowledge on some things."

"What are weee Jale?" 

"Pokèmon" said Ember. "But I don't know what Pokèmon are."

"Pokèmon?" 

"Yea Venom.  Pokèmon are creatures that exist in this world.  Humans and Pokèmon have lived, worked and played together in harmony for ages.  Nevertheless, there are still numerous mysteries surrounding them.  In order about these strange and marvellous creatures, many scientists, including myself, have dedicated their lives to Pokèmon research. (A/N: Guess where I got that bit from)  There is still so much we don't understand about Pokèmon, so that's why its very difficult for me to explain.  There are some many, some yet to even be discovered and some are just considered a myth.  At one time, a Pokèmon researcher called Professor Oak said that there were a total of 150 Pokèmon, but since then he has now been proved wrong as more than I think 100 hundred more have been found" explained Jale.

"So there's so much even you don't know about Pokèmon then Jale?" queried Ember.

Jale nodded, eating another piece of orange.

"I study Pokèmon behaviour.  Their emotions, thoughts, feeling and their actions.  The way Pokèmon behave reflects their personality.  I sometimes try to capture that sense of individuality in my drawings.  Like the one you saw Ember.  You know, the Eevee."

"Eevee?" asked Venom.

"Yea, another kind of Pokèmon.  I'll show you the picture if you like."

Venom nodded.  Jale searched his pockets for his sketch book.  He pulled it out and placed it on the table.  Flicking through the pages of many Pokèmon, Ember placed her hand on one of the drawings, stopping Jale from looking any further.

"That one looks familiar, like it reminds me of something" she said, examining the picture, that she viewed upside-down from where she was sitting.

Jale looked at the picture.

"Err, that's a Charizard Ember.  It's a fire type like you" he said.

"I've seen it before, not long ago either.  The bright, bright, burning flame.  It was so beautiful."

Jale looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Ember?" he asked, putting the last piece of orange into his mouth.

"Its was next to me before you came.  It was roaring loudly.  He looked like he wanted out.  Somewhere inside of me I sympathized with him.  The fire at the tip of his tail burned vigorously.  It was so beautiful.  It made me feel a little safe" she replied, staring at the Charizard drawing.

It was only a simple pencil sketch, no colours.  The Charizard was preparing to use a Dragon Rage attack and Jale had captured his feelings perfectly in the drawing.  It was like the flame was going to burst of the page and scorch everything.  Ember looked at it in amazement.  It was so powerful.

A/N: Ok, ok so I used a little extract from the Pokèmon, Crystal Version Trainer's guide. [shrugs] I didn't know what else to put.  Does it occur in any other Trainer Guides?  Please review [stares at you] You will obey me and review my story!!!


	6. Be nice and they'll treat you nicely

A/N: A few things to clear up…My Pokèmon seem to know a lot because………see end of chapter 2 and beginning of chapter 3 for why!  Why did the stasis fluid in the Charizard tank ignite………its different from the stasis fluid used in the other tanks, its only in the Charizard and Typhlosion tanks. And now Encore!!

Disclaimers: [A drilling sound] You know the drill!  I don't own Pokèmon! [Cries] I wish Pokèmon were real!!!!!

Be nice and they'll treat you nicely 

We can all be thankful for something, but what about us?  What have we got to be thankful for?  Torture?  Pain?  I don't think we have anything to look forward to.  Some of them say we must believe that one day we will be free, but to me that day seems too far away.  I wish it would hurry if it is going to happen.  Do you think it will ever happen or will we just die believing in this 'Freedom' rubbish? – reflections by Blade.

"Keep it still!" shouted the Professor.  "Tie the wings down!"

About three scientists tried to keep the Pigeot hybrid still.  Her huge wings flapped everywhere and she refused to sit still.  She let out huge cries that echoed around the facility.  She screamed and struggled, knocking a large needle from one of the scientist's hands.  Her hands and feet clawed at everything and anything.  She cried, but not words, just noises of fear, anger, pain and for help.  The Professor stood back shouting orders to the scientists.  He looked angry and annoyed.  He sighed impatiently.  Stamping his foot he shouted again.

"TIE IT DOWN!!  STOP IT FROM MOVING!  JUST GET IT TO CALM DOWN!!"

The scientists scrambled around her and hauled her down onto the operating table.  She screamed out in pain.  They were crushing her wings.  She kicked out with one of her clawed feet, scratching one of the scientists.  She screamed out, clutching the wound.

"Stupid creature!" she said.

The girl continued to struggle, relentlessly.  

"Let her go!  She can't get far!" said the Professor, finally giving up.

The scientists let the girl go and she jumped off the bed.  She scowled at them with her bird eyes.  She was breathing heavily.  Her chest heaved up and down.  Blood rushed through the girls ears.  She swallowed hard.  Screeching out loud, she spread her wings, knocking over different items.  The scientists in the way of her wings ducked and moved out of the way.  She had a huge wingspan.  They were magnificent wings, as was the rest of her body.  Her arms were long and just like a humans, except just a little above her wrists on each arm were three long brown feathers protruding from her skin.  She had an almost human face with two large black bird eyes and a curved beak.  Her legs were human, except instead of feet she had huge talons like an eagles.  Her long fingers were clenched into a fist.  The Professor gazed at her.

"Like a Siren" said a scientist.

"What are you talking about idiot?" asked the Professor.

_'A Siren?'_ thought the girl.

"You know sir, the great sea bird.  Half woman, half bird.  Our Pigeot girl looks just like a Siren" he replied.

"I know what a Siren is!" he said, looking at the girl.  "She does look very much like a Siren."

"So you saw a Charizard in the pod room Ember?" asked Jale.

Ember nodded.

"It was like the picture, but not exactly.  There were some differences, but they look very much the same.  It was in the pod next to me" replied the Ninetales hybrid.

"Pod three hmmm?" thought Jale out loud.

"Pod threeee?" asked Venom.

"Yea, you guys were in those pods.  Its what you were created in, at least I think so anyway" replied Jale.

"So that was the cold thing I felt with my tail before I woke up in the room where you came" said the Arbok boy.

"I remember now!  Pod three held the Charizard Anthro!  That's why you saw him Ember.  When we left they were just about to remove him.  He might be awake now" said Jale.

"Can we go see him?" she asked.

"If you want, if you've finished eating"

"I've finished"

"Me too"

"That settles it then.  We go and see the Charizard boy."

The three stood up and Jale led them out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a very messy table.  The cafeteria staff looked at the table, shook their heads and sighed.

"Those scientists get messier ever time" said one.

Outside in the hall Jale led the two Pokèmon Anthros towards where he thought they would be keeping the Charizard boy.

"Well lets see your teeth then" said a female scientist looking at the red haired boy lying chained to the medical table out cold.

She slowly pried his mouth open and shined a tiny light into his mouth.  His teeth were huge and very sharp.  Almost all were pointed fangs with very sharp points that could piece flesh.  Shining the light around his mouth the woman counted his teeth.  There were about a hundred in total.

"Well it looks like you've got a good set of teeth in there" she said closing his mouth and stepping back away from the table.

"Dr, will he wake soon?" asked a quivering voice.

She turned to look at the scientist that was clutching an ice pack to his face.

"He's out cold for now.  Gave you a big bruise did he?  Must be very strong then" she said smiling.

"So do you think he will be able to do what we predicted he would be able to do?" he asked.

"Of course!  Well I presume so anyway" replied the doctor.

The scientist walked up to the boy and looked at him.

"Well Dr.Daleos, it seems that he looks very much stronger than a few of the others.  Do you think he will be worthy of the standards the Professor has set?"

"Of course he will!" said Dr.Daleos, shocked at the question. "He is more my creation, he is from the DNA of my own Pokèmon.  My Charizard was blessed with strength, speed and ability.  No one could defeat him, and no one will defeat this boy either!"

"If you say so Dr."

The scientist walked off leaving Dr.Daleos alone with the Charizard boy.

"Well my dear boy, since you are my Pokèmon, I will give you a name, so it is easier to talk to you, instead of 'it', 'he' and other insignificant pronouns, especially for a creation as great as you."

She walked towards a cabinet in the corner of the room, unawares that the boy had woken up.  He looked around with his green eyes.

_'Where am I?'_ he though to himself.

_'Your in a Research facility'_ came a voice. (A/N: One we all know and love!)

_'Who?  Who are you?  Where are you?'_ he asked, looking around the room, but he could only see the Doctor.

_'You cannot see me because I am not there, I am elsewhere.  I am trying to help you, but you ignored me earlier'_ she replied.

'You!  You were the voice inside my head' 'Yes, yes I was' 'Why?' 

_'I was trying to help you, like I try to help the others'_

'Others?' 

'The other Hybrids, only I know more than most of you, I listen, learn and try to understand'

_'Hybrids?  I think I know that word'_

'Hybrids are combinations of more than one creature.  You are a Charizard hybrid.  Half Charizard, half human'

'Are you a hybrid?' 'Yes' 'What of?' 

Silence.

'What hybrid are you???' 

She did not reply.

'ANSWER ME!' 

_'I…I…I regret to say, but I do not know myself.  All I know is I am half human, half something very important' _she replied sadly.

'Oh.  What is A Charizard?' 

'I'll tell you, but it may seem strange as I will not speak, but you will understand'

The boy suddenly felt himself beginning to understand what he was.  He didn't know how, but he was, he was beginning to understand so much.

_'So I am a Pokèmon  A fire type, with flying and dragon abilities'_

_'Yes'_

_'But I'm also human, a creature with no abilities such as fire or flying'_

_'You understand well, I knew you would, more than the others'_

_'The other hybrids?'_

_'Yes.  I did not explain to the two that will be visiting you because they would find it harder to understand, but you I will tell because I know you will not feel threatened, unlike the others who are more cautious than you'_

_'Visiting me?'_

_'Yes, two hybrids are coming now and so I must go.  We will meet again soon Bret'_

_'Bret?'_

_'The name that woman will give you.  I must go now'_

_'Bret?  Bret is my name?'_

Dr.Daleos returned to the boy and looked at him.

"So Bret, how are we feeling now?" she said, looking at him.  "Oh, your awake!  I thought it would last a little longer than this but you are very strong"

The door opened and Jale walked in followed by Venom and Ember.

"Jale?  What are you doing here?  And with them?" she asked.

"Don't worry Samantha, they won't hurt you" he said walking up to Bret as he lay on the table.

"But Jale, they shouldn't be walking around" she said, slightly afraid as Venom looked very frightening.

Ember looked at Samantha with her huge blood red eyes, then she looked at Bret.  Jale sighed and shook his head.

"Why is he chained to the table?" he asked.

"He is very dangerous.  One of the scientists got hurt so we had to chain him up and send him into a sleeping state"

"You should try and reach them through their feelings to get them to calm down.  It worked with Ember, and with Venom when I met him"

"Ember?  Venom?"

Ember grinned and walked over to the table.  She looked at him.

"Yes, the Ninetales girl is called Ember and the Arbok boy is Venom.  I helped name them" he said taking the chains off Bret's huge bulk.

"You named them?" she asked

"Yes I did.  Does he have a name?" he asked taking off the last chain and dropping it to the floor.

"Bret" came a low growling voice.

"How?  How did he know that?" asked Samantha.

"You mean you didn't give him the name?" asked Jale.

"I said it to him, but I didn't think he was awake and I wasn't sure he would understand anyway" she replied, looking at Bret.

"So your name is Bret?" said Ember, smiling.  "I'm Ember"

"I thought the Ninetales wasn't very friendly, she seems to be" asked Samantha.

"It depends.  She doesn't like the Professor at all, nor any other scientists I don't think.  The same for Venom.  Be nice and they'll treat you nicely" replied Jale.

"I'll try from now on"

A/N: Hmmmmmmmm?  Review please!


	7. What is love?

A/N: A Siren is not a fish like creature, if you've ever seen Siren from the Final Fantasy games, the Pigeot girl looks similar to that, but more Pokèmon like, you know Pigeot colours.  The hybrids are created from DNA of human and Pokèmon, none of them were ever human.  Now are there any new questions you wanna ask or shall I just get on with the story??

Disclaimers: I do not, under any circumstances have any ownership or any other form of a ship of Pokèmon but I own Jale and Samantha so don't pinch them, oh and I own my story!

What is love?

So I'm a dark Pokèmon!  That doesn't mean I don't care!  I feel the same way as Ember and the others.  I think your judgement is clouded Airia, clouded by hatred.  We can't fight the way you want us to, we should just escape, not attack, attack, attack. – reflection by Damien.

Ember sat on a stool opposite Bret with Venom standing behind her.  They were talking about things, mostly about the voice and other things that Jale and Samantha didn't really understand.  Samantha looked at Bret.

"I can't believe that he's part of my Charizard" she said.  "He seems so much different from mine."

"I wouldn't know, I never met your Charizard" replied Jale.

Samantha turned back to Jale.

"You care for them too much don't you?  More than you should."

He nodded slowly.

"There's something I feel for them, especially Ember.  Something I never felt before.  I know it may seem weird, even to you, but I have these strange feelings deep inside my heart about Ember.  When I look at her my heart seems to miss a beat"

"I don't believe it Jale!" she said, slightly angry.

"Don't believe what?!" he asked confused.

"You've fallen for your own creation, well not so much your own, but you've still fallen for her!"

"What!  That's just not true Sam!"

"Suuuuuure it is!  Your heart misses a beat.  You have strange feelings deep down inside for her!"

"That's just not true!"

"Yes it is Jale.  You love the Ninetales Anthro and your too proud to admit it!"

She folded her arms and smirked at him.

_'He loves me?  What is love?_' Ember thought to herself, over hearing the conversation between Jale and Samantha.

_'Love is a good thing.  It's a more powerful emotion than trust, but trust is still needed'_ came the voice once again answering another of Ember's questions.

_'I…I still don't understand'_

_'Love is difficult to understand.  It can never be understood fully, not by anyone'_

_'So no one understands love?  But why do they love?'_

_'No one knows.  Somewhere deep inside the emotion lies and is released by another, usually when the other feels the same way about you'_

_'But how does this emotion feel?'_

_'I don't know.  It cannot be explained'_

'Then how will I know that I love?'

_'You just will know Ember, you will know'_

_'I don't understand'_

_'Like I said, love is difficult to understand, no one will ever understand it'_

_'So Jale feels this emotion for me?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Why?'_

_'I do not know, it is too difficult for me to explain, or even understand for myself'_

_'But I thought you knew everything?'_

The voice laughed slightly.

_'No one knows everything Ember, not even me'_

_'Do you know love?'_

Silence.

_'Well do you?'_

_'……'_

_'You don't do you?'_ asked Ember agitated.

_'…………'_

_'How can you explain love to me when you've never loved someone yourself?!' Ember seemed very angry._

_'You wanted to know so I told you what I knew.  Bret knows all I know because I let him.  I knew some of you wouldn't be able to cope so I help you in some ways, like your question on love'_

_'Well if Bret knew I should of just asked him!'_

_'I tried to answer your question, I did Ember, but now you hate me for helping.' _The voice sounded as if she was crying.__

_'I'm sorry if I upset you.  I didn't mean too, I just said what I thought'_

_'Its ok, I only try to help'_

_'No, it was all my fault, I'm the one that should be sorry.  But if you don't know love then how could you try to explain it?'_

_'From what I learned from others'_

_'How?'_

_'Like I teach you, I learn similar to you, but in a different way'_

_'Different way?'_

_'When I have a question I scan the minds of the humans for answers, that way I know what they know'_

_'Scan their minds?'_

_'I don't know how I do, but I look inside their minds and read their knowledge'_

_'Am I able to do such a thing?'_

_'No I'm sorry Ember but you cannot'_

Samantha looked over at the hybrids.  Only Bret and Venom were talking now.  Ember seemed to be thinking.

"I wonder what she's thinking about" said Jale.

"Probably you" she replied smirking.

"That's not very funny Sam"

"Well its true isn't it?"

He did not reply.

"Awww, is Jale to embarrassed to admit that he's fallen in love with the poor little Ninetales girl?"

Ember looked over at Jale and smiled.  He smiled back at her a little.  Samantha laughed at him.

"There! Proof positive!"

"What?"

"You only smiled a little at her, meaning you knew exactly what I was on about.  Don't worry Jale, I won't tell anyone."  

He did not reply, but continued to look at Ember in wonder.

_'How can I love her?  She's barely a day old and she's a scientific experiment.  I bet she doesn't even know what love is, I'm positive the Professor left that out of their knowledge' _thought Jale to himself.

"Thinking again Jale?" asked the midnight blue haired doctor.

He looked at her.  They had been friends ever since he was young.  When ever he had a problem, she always helped him out.  She was like a sister to him.  They had grown up together, but she became a Pokèmon trainer while he went on to study Pokèmon behaviour.  Neither of them knew that they would both end up working together as scientists, especially since Samantha took a stronger liking to science than he did.  Looking over at the hybrids he saw something that he had seen before.  An unbreakable friendship, something he and Samantha had, something that could never be forgotten.  He admired them.

"Admiring her are you?" asked Samantha.

"All of them.  They've bonded with a powerful friendship"

"Like ours?" she asked, a little shy.

"Yes, quite"

Samantha looked at them.

"They remind me of us.  Remember there was you, me and Gio"

Jale shook his head at the reminder of a once good friend. 

"You do know he's funded this entire thing?"


	8. More awake

A/N: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  Bet you've missed me right?  I haven't updated in ages, this piece has been lying in my computer unfinished for ages.  Well now you get to read the complete version ^_^  I've also changed a few other things to the way I write :P 

Disclaimers: Do we have to go through all this again? I don't own Pokèmon, yadda, yadda, yadda.

More awake 

I love Him!  I love him!  I love him!  Now can we get on with getting Airia out? –reflection by Ember.

The Professor wandered into the Pod Room and was greeted by the dark looking man.

"He…hello again" he said, a little startled that he had returned so soon.

"I see we have a few out" he said.

"Yes" said the Professor as he walked up to him.

The dark man had his attention transfixed on one of the pods, the creature he had spoken to earlier that day.

"She still has yet to make any movement."

"That's too bad, I would of liked to see her full potential before I make any plans but, if that is not to happen…" he turned to the Professor.  "So which are awake?"

"Umm" said the Professor racking his brain for the names of the current mobile creatures.

"Out with it man" said the dark man, agitated.

"Well lets see, there's the Pigeot girl, very strong she is too, then there's the Charizard boy, I yet to know any information on him but I will shortly.  The Arbok boy is of a very high quality and lastly there is the Ninetales girl.  She seems very wary, but Jale seems to get on well with her"

"So that makes four then?"

"Yes" replied the Professor nodding.

"Then that leaves eleven?"

The Professor did not hear him.  He was busy looking at one of the pods that still held a creature.  It wasn't moving very much, just a little, the spear head tail twitched, a pointed ear flickered and a clawed hand moved slightly.  The Professor walked over to the tank and looked inside.  He was shortly joined by the dark man.

"Which is it?" asked the man.

"Errrr, I think it would be ummm………" said the Professor, having no idea which was in Pod number one.

"That's the Houndoom sir" said an assistant, currently monitoring another of the creatures inside the pods.  "The other one we created using a human.  You remember don't you Sir?"

"Errrr, why yes of course!  The Houndoom boy!"

"So?  Why aren't you going to get him out?" asked the dark man.

The Professor mumbled something, while the assistant got all the necessary equipment for removing the Anthro from the tank.  Soon the boy was removed from his tank and taken away for examining.  The Dark man and the Professor remained in the pod rooming, looking at the rest.

_'I want out now!! I have enough of this!  Get me out!_' screamed a voice inside her head.

_'Shush, be quiet, you'll be out soon enough'_ replied a voice. 

_'NO! I want out now!  Get me out or I'll do it myself!_'

'Calm yourself.'

"Look!  Another is awake.  I know which that one is!  Quick, fetch my the special equipment.  This one must be handled carefully.  One wrong move and she could destroy the entire complex!" shouted the Professor to anyone in the room.

'Now look what you've done.  I said keep calm' 'I don't CARE!  I want out! OUT! OUT! OOOUUUTTTT!!!!' 

The voice sighed.

'Fine then.'

"Ah, so this is one of the finer examples of your achievement" said the dark man.

"Why yes it is.  Created completely from only the DNA we had in our laboratory we have managed to create the Pokèmon-Anthro you asked for.  Well one at least" replied the Professor.

The dark man laughed.

"Well this is good."

While the two men talked, the other was being taken out of her tank.  They were careful with this one, each wearing protective clothing from electricity.  Slowly she was removed and then taken away to another room to be examined.  With two more out it left only nine to be removed, and as the two men spoke, another was awakening.

The  jade eyes stared out from within the tank.  Long green hair floated around in the stasis fluid as the creature moved around.  Around the neck, a set of strange petal like things were growing and moved as the creature moved.  The Professor turned, only just to notice her staring out.  He grinned with delight, then a tapping sound could be heard coming from another tank.  It sounded like metal against glass.  The Professor turned and saw another of his creations looking at him.

"It seems that they are becoming more active now" said the dark man as he walked up to the tank with a girl with a light pale grey skin.  

Her hands looked like any normal human hands, except for the fact that she had only two fingers and her thick, long finger nails were metal.  On her forehead and chest were these elliptical yellow gems.  She had long pink tipped ears, one longer than the other and red eyes that glared out into the world.  She tapped harder on the glass tank.

"This one?  Which is she?" asked the dark man.

Another assistant walked up and looked in at the creature.

"Oh, she's the Sneasel" she said.  "Oh No!  If she bangs any harder she'll break the glass.  Quick, help me get her out!" 

_'Sneasel?  What are they talking about?'_

_'You're a Pokèmon.  A dual ice and dark type.  Your metal claws are breaking the glass'_ answered a voice (A/N: Guess who?)

_'Dual ice and dark?'_

_'Listen, all will become clear, you just have to listen, you will understand.  We understand things better than they do.'_

_'We…we do?'_

_'Yes, just don't fight against them, you'll get hurt otherwise.'_

_'Hurt?  They'll cause me pain?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Why?'_

_'You're a threat to them'_

_'Why are you helping me?'_

Silence.

'I asked why are you helping me?' 

Once again no reply.

"He is?" Jale asked, slightly shocked at what she had said.

"Of course.  Not only that, he has plans for them.  That's why they're stronger.  It's also why they understand much faster than they should do" was the reply.

"Plans?"

"That's why you can't get any closer to her than you already are Jale, it'll make it worse if she doesn't survive."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I see they haven't filled you in much have they?"

"I don't know what your talking about Sam!  What is he going to do with them?"

"You remember the Mew Project don't you?"

"Few do, but yes, I do."

"Same idea."

"He's going to make her fight!?"

"Yes."

"He…he can't!"

"Not only that, he's funded for a special Anthro to be created."

"Which?"

"I don't know that much."

A small, spiky brown haired scientist wandered in.  Glancing at the Anthros, then at Jale and Samantha

"Dr.Daleos is wanted in research room seven for inspection on the Houndoom." He said in a rather squeaky voice.

"Houndoom?" came a silky voice from the other side of the room.

"Jale, it's up to you to explain to them, like you've done before.  But don't tell them about what's going to happen, we don't want them worrying."

Jale released a long heavy sigh as Samantha and the other scientist wandered from the room, leaving him with the three Anthro-Pokèmon.

"What's going on Jale?" inquired Ember.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about" lied Jale.  He hated having to lie to her, but if he told her she might get upset.

"Oh…ok"

He walked over to them and sat down next to Ember.

"So what were you all talking about?"

"Bret wasssss telling usss about a voiccceee weee all have heard and how sssshee helped him"

"A voice?"

"Yes, she spoke to each of us.  She told us many things.  At first neither Bret nor I listened to her, but she offered guidance."

"So she's spoken to you all?"

"Yea" said Bret, after his momentary silence.

"So she's awake?" he muttered, half to himself

"I don't know, she said she didn't know what she was" Ember said, hearing what Jale had said.

"Huh?  Oh it's ok, nothing to get worked up about" he said, jumping slightly.

_'Damn, I hope they haven't taken her out yet, there are worse things they could do to her' _he thought to himself.


	9. The real truth

A/N: I know, I know, I'm confusing you with Freedom, especially my regular reader Alex  (Bless you ^_^)  Ok, hopefully this chapter will clear _everything_ up.  If not, tell me please!  

Disclaimers: You all know this by now, I don't own Pokèmon, if I did I'd be very rich ^_^  

The real truth 

_What do you mean I'm just some THING?  I'm better than all of you!  They said I would never make it through everything, but I did!  Let them bring it! – Thoughts by Leevee._

Samantha stood over the operating table, looking at the young Houndoom boy.  He had a long black spearhead tail, a set of dull grey curved horn protruding from his head.  His wrists and ankles had some sort of bone like bracelet around them, and his collar bone had a strange skull shape in the center, same colour as his horns, his collar bone was also large, sticking out through his dark fur.  His stomach and chest was covered in a light brown fur.  His eyes were closed, but as Samantha examined him, a single lid lifted, revealing a deep red gaze.  He was chained to the table, unable to escape.

"Remind me again why we used a human to create a dual type?" She asked, glaring at one of the scientists in the room.  He cowered under her gaze.

"He...he was a volunteer, wanting to know what it would be like to be a Pokèmon.  We were originally going to turn him into a simple rock type, but he insisted on using his own Houndoom for the experiment."

"And we let him do that?"

"Yes Ma'am, it was essential to see if a dual type would survive, let alone if he was originally a human.  It made the DNA encoding much easier than those we started from scratch.  The same with those where we used actual Pokèmon, in your case with your Charizard."

"I am only familiar with a few, how many in total were once another creature?"

"Two humans, both the dual types.  There was a total of four used to be Pokèmon, including your Bret."

She thought for a moment, watching the Houndoom anthro.

"And how many of them are currently removed?"

"Erm…I do not know Ma'am."

"I see...You may go now"

The scientist left her alone with the Pokèmon, and she sat down on a seat next to the table.  He had such long black hair, longer than her own even.

"It's such a waste, to see someone like you waste your life for your Pokèmon.  You could of become a great trainer, but instead you wanted to see Pokèmon in another way.  You wanted to be one."

His finger twitched slightly, his eyes slowly opening.  She looked at him, and blinked.

_'If Jale can get along with them, then I can too!'_ she thought to herself as she watched him.  She smiled lightly.

"Hello there" she said gently.

He blinked.

"Errrr..." She had run out of what to say, and just looked at him.  

His lips curled in a snarl, his tail swung into the air and he twisted, trying to free himself from the table.  She stood up.

"Calm down, there's no need for this.  Calm yourself!"

He didn't listen to her.  He growled loudly, thrashing about madly.  Suddenly a chain snapped, then another and another.  He sat up and roared at her.  She scrambled around, looking for the aesthetic.  It was on a trolley next to the table.  She reached out to grab it, but before her hand reached, the spearheaded tail of the boy swung past, knocking it away.  She staggered backwards, frantically trying to escape.  Puffs of smoke rose from his jaws, his red eyes transfixed on her.  A clawed hand reached out, gripping her neck tightly.  She let out a gargled scream, clawing away at his arm in a panic.  She found herself gasping for air as his grip tightened.  She kicked out with her legs, her black shoes dropping off her feet.  He sat upon the table, so her kicking was useless.  She stared into his eyes, gripping his hand with both of hers, trying to find away to escape.

"Jale?  Where did your friend go?" asked the silky voice of the fox anthro-Pokèmon.

"Friend?  Oh you mean Sam.  She went to erm...check up on another of the Anthros."

"Another one?  How many of us are there?" asked Bret.   

"There's a total of about fifteen.  Originally there was sixteen, but one died during formation."

"Formation?" hissed Venom.

"You were all created, in different ways for some.  We call the way you were all created your formation" explained Jale.

"What happened to the sixteenth?  How did he die?" Ember chimed in.

"I do not know.  They never told me.  They said it was not my _place _to know"

"Why not?" came another question from Bret.

"Well, you see, I...err..." he began, yet unsure of how to tell them.  "I'm here to study your behaviour, not how your made."

"Oh, like you told me before!" Ember exclaimed, grinning.

"Yes.  In the canteen" He looked at Venom "You were there too"

Venom nodded, while Ember sat there deep in thought, trying to remember exactly what Jale had said.

"You said something like studying Pokèmon behaviour.  The emotions, thoughts, feelings and actions.  How behaviour reflects the personality" She smirked at Jale. "You capture individuality within drawings."

Jale was amazed at how she had remember everything he had said, almost word for word.  It had been hours ago since he had told her, but she remembered almost every single word.  Suddenly she started laughing at him.

"Your mouth is open" she giggled

He quickly closed his mouth.  He had no idea he had opened it in the first place, probably to say something.  He blushed slightly.

"He's gone red" Bret said.

Jale quickly tried to regain his composure by standing up.  He swallowed hard and looked at the three hybrids.  Bret seemed to have let his gaze wander up towards the ceiling, Venom stared out of the barred window, his tongue flickering.  Ember however, was still watching him.

_'What does she consider me as?  Does she see me as a parental figure?  I was the first person she really saw close up and trusted.  Am I just a parent to her or is there more to it than that?  I wish I could tell her.  There has to be a way to tell them all.'_

"You've gone quiet.  Ran out of things to say?" came a familiar silky voice

Jale smiled, shrugging slightly "I really don't have anything else to tell you at the moment" He told her, knowing there was so much he wanted to tell, but wasn't allowed.

"Can we go see the Houndoom Jale?" she asked, eye glowing brightly, eager to know more.

"I'm sorry Ember, without being given access, not even I am allowed in to see"

"But your friend will let you in!"

"She's not allowed Ember, she's not even allowed to let anyone in that hasn't been authorised to enter"

"Why?" asked Bret, gaze returning down from the ceiling.

"Err...Well, I don't know"

"Issssss there anything you do know?"

Jale shrugged

"I don't know everything"

"Well you should!  That voice seemed like she knew a lot" Ember chimed.

'That voice is a threat!  She'll find out about it all and warn each and every one of you!  You have to stop listening to her!  Ember, please...Don't...'

Jale shrugged

"It doesn't matter" he said, ending the conversation, even though Ember threw him a hurt look.  He was going to take Sam's advice.

"P...please...let me...Urgh..." 

The doctors body slipped to the ground and she lay the unconscious.  Spaded tail swung behind him, wet black locks falling over his broad shoulders.  Stepping away from her, his deep red gaze wandered around the room

'You've hurt her' said a voice inside his head. 

_'__Like I care!  She can die for all I care' _he replied scornfully.

'You'll care, soon, you'll care' 'Leave me alone' 

He snarled and walked towards the door.  Throwing his weight against it, he landed in the hallway, door crashing upon the ground.  Rising, he ran down, heading, well, he didn't no where, and he didn't care.  He was going to be locked up in a room to be experimented on.

"What the...?" came a voice from another room.  A young male scientist bolted out of one of the nearby labs just in time to spot the Houndoom anthro running down the hall.  "Quick!  Someone call the Professor and fetch the tranquillisers, the Houndoom anthro is loose!"

People ran to his orders, running left and right.

"Wh...what's happening?" came a voice from within the room he came from

Turning, he looked inside, smiling gently "Don't worry, it's nothing that concerns you" 

"Are you sure?"

"Asel, I promise, it's nothing" he told her gently.  "Your safe now"

"But...but, I'm scared"

"You shouldn't be, your stronger now Asel, and powerful.  You'll never be scared again"

Asel blinked, her longer ear twitching.  "I...I don't feel the same anymore.  I'm a Sneasel now aren't I?"

"Yes"

"I haven't always been a Sneasel.  Urgh, my heads all spinning.  I'm confused" Asel said, placing the metal claws upon her head lightly.  "Thanatos, have I always been called Asel?  I...don't remember"

He nodded slowly, sitting upon the bed next to her "Yes.  You've been called Asel all your life.  You've been my little sister all your life, and no matter what you are, your still Asel, my baby sister"

"Sister..." she muttered, leaning against him.  He wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her.  "My little Asel" he whispered.

With the chase for the Houndoom anthro going on in the building, Ember quickly ran through the commotion without being noticed.  Venom and Bret weren't too far behind.  Jale had been called to help with the finding of the run away Pokèmon anthro, so the three had the chance to find out what was going on elsewhere in the building.  Darting in one direction, Venom headed away from the other pair, and soon, Bret had left Ember to run along the corridors alone.  She soon found herself back in the pod room.  Stopping, she stared at each of the Pokèmon left within the pods.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT!!?" she roared, standing within the centre, gaze glaring at each in turn.

When she received no answer, she roared again, this time, a wordless, forever echoing roar.

"What on earth is going on in here?  What the hell?!  You shouldn't be in here!?  Where's Jale!?" came Thanatos from behind her.  Standing next to him with a blanket draped over her shoulder was Asel.  Her longer ear twitched every now and again.

Turning, Ember looked at them both.  Her nine tails flowed behind her, the tips rolling across the floor.

"What are you doing in here?  Your supposed to be with Jale" Thanatos asked.

"Stop shouting Than, she's scared, can't you see?" Asel said, stepping towards the angry Ninetales anthromorph.  "She just needs to calm down.  I'm sure Jale will be here soon"

Ember took a step back as Asel came closer.

"Asel, be careful.  She can hurt you"

"You said I'm stronger now brother, that I shouldn't be scared"

"But she's the fire type, _your_ Pokèmon, _your_ Ninetales"

Ember froze.  What did he mean?  She belonged to someone?  Jale said something about some being created from Pokèmon that people used to own.  But this person that she was supposed to belong to was an anthro just like herself.  It didn't seem right

"Lea?" the Sneasel muttered, reaching out to her.

"It's ok Asel, she doesn't remember"

"It's not that she doesn't remember me, she doesn't recognise me."  She smiled gently at the Ninetales anthromorph, a smile that Ember felt she had seen before.

'Listen to her closely Ember, she'll tell you things you need to know'

"Lea, please, just listen to me.  You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna hurt you.  You used to be my Ninetales, you know what a Ninetales is don't you?"

Ember nodded, her back pressing against a pod that held a strange anthromorph.  Two huge gun-like appendages stuck out from his shoulders.  His skin was a light blue hue, eyes open wide, watching what was going on around him.  Wires and tubes hung from his body, his feet barely touching the bottom of the tank.  None paid any attention to him, not even Thanatos.

"Well, you used to be my Ninetales, I trained you, raised you, watched you evolve.  Then, then I became ill, very ill.  My brother found a way to make me stronger.  I was to become this, this Pokèmorph.  I'm part Sneasel, Lea, but I'm still your friend."

"My name is not Lea.  I'm called Ember.  Jale named me"

Asel gasped "You don't understand!  You're my Pokèmon!  You have to believe me Lea!" 

"My name is Ember!" the fox's jaw snapped.  "I don't care what I used to be, this is what I am now!"

Asel sighed, nodding "Your right.  This is what we are now"

"Asel, listen to yourself.  Your still my sister"

Asel turned to look at Thanatos and sighed.

"No.  I'm Asel, the Sneasel Pokèmorph, not Asel the Pokèmon.  You have to understand and accept it, just like I'm gonna have to"

It was only then when Thanatos noticed the creature in the pod Ember stood infront of.  Pushing past her, he stared in and the gaze was returned.  Ember snarled, lifted her hand to swipe.

"Ember! Don't!" shouted a voice from the door.

At his voice, she let her hand fall, and then her body into his arms.  The deep blue eyes stared into her's, the warm smile upon his face soothing her.

_'I know what it feels like now'_ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing in here and where are Venom and Bret?" Jale asked as he slid down onto the ground, still holding the anthro.

"I...I don't know.  I was running ahead of them, and when I looked back, they were gone"

Jale didn't seem to care what Thanatos and the two scientists he had found were doing.  It was not his place for him to know.  He was in charge of the creature he held and that was all.  His hand slowly lifted to stroke the gold hair upon her head.  It was soft, one of the softest things he'd ever touched.  A smile crept onto his lips when she began making a kind of purring noise.

"It's ok Em, they'll be found soon, just as long as your safe" 

'Just as long as your safe.  Ember, I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you.  I promise.  Hell, Sam was right as usual'

"Come on, let's get you somewhere else" he said as he stood, lifting her with him.

She allowed herself be led away, taking one look back at Asel, then her red eyes focused on where they were going.

Her screams echoed through the corridor to his pointed ears.  Eyes slitted over the blood red gaze, spaded tail swinging behind him.  The screams came again.  Fingering the skull shape upon his chest, the Pokèmorph slowed to a walk, passing windows on either side of the long corridor.  He had no idea where he was, except that he was still in the research building.  Passing one of the windows, the screams were louder than ever before.  Gazing inside, he saw figures standing around inside a room, some busy looking at computer consoles and screens, but at least three were looking through another window that lead to another room.  His fists clenched tightly when he saw what was going on inside that room.

None inside seemed to notice the creature standing outside, all were too busy with something to do with the creature that was chained in the next room, wires and cables attached to her body, each firing powerful bursts of electricity.  Each time they fired, her screams found their way to his ears.  Long black tail with a strange lightning shape at the end swung around until she was shocked, and it struck out, electricity firing from the tip.  Her long ears fell when the shock was over, but flew out again once the wires attacked again.  She was chained in mid air, hanging there, taking what the scientists threw at her.  Snarling, he punched the glass window making the one's inside jump.

"It's him!  Get him now you idiots!" screamed the Professor.

Recognising the man instantly, the Houndoom anthro took off down the corridor again while scientists burst out of the room to chase him.  Only the Professor and one scientist remained.

"Keep shocking her until I give the order!" shouted the Professor, knocking the scientist around the back of his head with a clipboard.  Covering his head, the man nodded and went back to his work.

'Why...?  Why are they doing this to me?  Please...stop, your hurting' she pleaded, yet, had no way of saying it.  This time, no voice spoke to her and the torture began again.

A/N: Guess-em-what?  I know this instalment is long overdue, but, I haven't had time.  I thought I should grace you with this now as a veeeeeerrryyy late Christmas present.

Happy Birthday! 

P.S. Please, please, please Read & Review and I'll love you forever.

P.P.S. I need a nice name from the Houndoom anthro, I haven't been able to come up with anything.  The best choice will get your name added to my story, and even YOU mentioned in it somewhere.


	10. Testing

A/N: Chapter 10  Great innit? ^_^

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna repeat myself!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm not gonna repeat myself!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm not gonna repeat myself!!!!!!!!!!

Testing 

Oh yeah, like your going to be able to hide me.  I stand out in a crowd no matter what I do.  I have a feathered tail, wings and a beak for heaven's sake!  Do you not think someone is going to notice? – reflection by Circe

Ember curled up on the bed, wrapping her nine golden tails around her.  She had heard the screams and was worried.  Jale had said he knew nothing, but he acted like he was keeping something from her.  She sat in the room, looking around at the others.  From when the rogue Houndoom anthro had been caught, there were now only two creatures left in their pods.  There were eight beds in the room where Jale had left her, only four were occupied, one including herself.  One girl had long green hair and strange petals around her neck.  Apparently she was a Pokèmon called a Meganium.  Another was almost perfectly human, all but her long pink tail and pink pointed ears was all that proved she wasn't human.  She never spoke once, but her bright blue eyes seemed to look around as if she knew everything and still wanted to know more.  The last had black fur running down her back, and golden along the front.  She had very sharp teeth and claws, and, was also able to make flames leap out from the back of her neck.  She however, did speak, and seemed to be easily angered, even at the slightest thing.  Jale said she was a project creature, one made to see if she would survive since she was able to make the flames come and go as she pleased.  Both her and Bret were made for that reason, and she too, just like Bret and Ember herself, used to be a Pokèmon.  She used to be a Typhlosion, and still was in a way.  Asel said that she used to be called Chrysies, and had accepted that name to still be her own.  The Meganium girl's name was unknown, and so was the other's.  The plant Pokèmorph lay on her bed, seemingly asleep.  She had only just come back and was covered with burn and whip marks.  She didn't say what had happened to her, and just lay on the bed and curled up.  Chrysies also seemed weakened, since when she joined Ember she was soaked through.  Ember had the bed at the far end in the left corner.  Her red eyes watched each of them in turn, and now and again looked towards the door longingly.  Suddenly, the door began to slowly open.  Ember sat up, looking towards it hopefully, but fell back into her corner when it wasn't who she had wanted it to be.  Two female scientists wheeled another creature into the room.  She was chained down, the wings that grew from her back chained and strapped.  She had a strange face, since she had a beak.  Lifting her, the two women placed the girl upon one of the empty beds.  Looking at the rest, the women then left, leaving the girl still chained up.  Chrysies stood, moving over to her, hands wrapping around the chains.  Pulling with all the strength she had, the anthro was unable to break them.

"Damned!  I'm not strong enough!"  She looked around at the other "Any of you ladies care to lend a hand?"

Ember watched, but didn't move.

"You, Ember!  Your strong enough aren't you?  Help me get her out of these chains"

Slipping from the bed, Ember walked over, laying her hands onto the cold metal.  With the power of the two fire Pokèmon, they managed to break the chains.  The almost human girl watched silently, her blue eyes staring.  Rising slowly, the new girl sat up, then stretched her wings upwards.

"Thank you"

"Hey, no problem there dear, Chrys is always ready to lend a hand" Chrysies said gently.  Her voice sounded up beat and happy, even when she had just returned so weak she couldn't stand.

"Chrys?" the girl asked, her beak moving slightly

"Yeah, Chrysies, that used to be my Pokèmon name, so I'm keeping it, but you can call me Chrys for short"

"What about you?" she asked Ember

"Ember" she replied quietly.

"Thank you both very much Chrys and Ember.  I'd kindly offer my name, but I don't have one"

"Circe" came a voice, the human-like girl said, looking over at the winged hybrid "They're going to call you Circe"

'I know that voice!  It's her!  She's the one that spoke to me!  She can talk to us in our minds!  But?  But, why did she speak normally then?' Ember questioned herself, looking from the girl and 'Circe'

"How...how do you know that?" Chrys asked, rising to look over at the girl, a few licks of flame leaping from her neck.

The girl sighed, leaning forwards on the edge of the bed, lowering her gaze to the cold stone floor. "I don't know how I know, I just know"

"You find out what you want to know, you told me!" Ember snapped, her tails flowing over each other and over the floor "You told me everything!  You're the one that can speak into our minds!  You gave Bret and Venom all the knowledge you have, yet you give me only words that you don't even speak"

The girl sighed, nodding "Yes, I thought it might be easier for some of you if you only know what you have to when you have to"

"Then why give Venom and Bret that knowledge though?"

"Because they need to know, otherwise they would of done what the Houndoom boy did and run wild through the building"

"Ember, calm down dear, I'm sure she had her reasons.  I'm sure not all of us have what she knows" Chrys said, placing a hand upon the Ninetales shoulder. "I'm sure it'll all be fine in the end"

Ember sighed, shrugging the hand from her shoulder and curled back up onto her bed, sinking into the corner.  Her head lowered, ears falling low, her eyes slowly closing.  She curled all but one tail around her legs, the last she clutched in her hands, holding it close to her chest, running her long, slender fingers along the fur.

Meanwhile, in another part of the building, Samantha sat, resting her head in her hands, elbows resting upon a table.  Jale sat opposite, watching her closely and silently.  Thanatos was seated at the left of the two, arms folded upon the table top.  Not one said anything to each other, each sitting in complete silence.  Then the Professor strode in, head held high.  Reaching the table that sat around, he dropped a pile of files onto the wood, then looked at each in turn.

"I don't understand any of you morons!  Each of you have put those creatures in jeopardy and none of you tried to stop the other!"  He glared at Jale, then focused upon Dr.Daleos and she moved one hand to cover the bruise around her neck. "Dr.Daleos, that hybrid could of killed you, and you, Dr.Ichael, that Sneasel girl is not your sister anymore, quit protecting it!"

"I'll protect that hybrid with my life!  It's her you used to create that, that, **thing** with!  Asel is my sister, no matter what you say!"

"Shut up Dr, when I want you to speak, I'll ask for you to speak.  Until that happens, quit being so stupid and keep your mouth shut!"  He then turned to Jale, placing one of the files infront of him.  Jale opened it to reveal empty sheets of paper.

"That Jale, is your file on Ember!" He threw his hand onto the file, closing it, eyes glaring at the young male "You've so far handed no information in on that Ninetales girl.  You were chosen to observe and find out as much as possible about her, and what do you give me?  Nothing you moron!"

"What do you want me to report?" Jale said quietly, lifting his head to look at the Professor squarely.  "Do want me to report on what ways you can torture her to see if she's strong enough to take the beatings Giovanni is going to throw at her!?"

"Jale Whistler!" Samantha shouted, pushing strands of blue from her eyes. "Listen to him or you'll be thrown out"

"Good comment Dr, but, I don't need a pathetic female sticking up for me.  I want a report on that girl handed to me tomorrow morning or your leaving this research facility, and that precious hybrid of yours!"

Jale sighed, nodding "Yes sir"

"Now, you two, I have reports from you both, but they're not good enough.  You'll re-write each of them until they reach the standards I desire!" And with that, the Professor turned and left the room the same way he had entered

"I hate him..." Jale muttered, knocking the file onto the floor, the papers scattering everywhere.

"Jale, stop being such an ass.  You knew we weren't supposed to get involved with them" Samantha said, lowering her hand from around her neck.  The marks were easily visible, even a few claw marks could be seen.

"Not get involved!  Look at Thanatos!" Jale shouted, pointing at him "His own sibling was experimented on!"

"It was so she'd survive.  Asel would of died otherwise.  It was the only thing we could do" Thanatos whispered, his voice quiet as he scanned through the file on his sister.  

"And you Sam, you gave Bret up for this"

"It was all in the aid of research" she stated coldly.

Jale stood up, hitting the table with his hands "I don't believe either of you!  Your just gonna sit there and let them experiment on those you hold dear!  Well, I'm not going to stand for it!"

"And how do you propose to get Ember out of it Jale?  She's in this just as much as Asel and Bret.  You can't just fly into that room they're staying in and confess how you feel"

"Confess how he feels?" Thanatos asked, looking up from the file.

"Don't you dare tell him Sam!"

"Tell him what?  That your in love with that hybrid?"

"SAM!"

"What?  Oh, opps, sorry" She smirked, knowing exactly what she had done

"What?  He's in love with what hybrid?"

"Oh, you know the one, Ember, the Ninetales.  I'm sure you know which Thanatos, she used to be Asel's Pokèmon Lea"

Jale growled, turning and walking away from the table to stare out the barred window at the darkness.  It had been morning when the Anthros has begun awakening, and it was late into the night now.  Folding his arms against his chest, he listened to the conversation between his two colleagues behind him

"Lea?  She won't go by that name any more, she told Asel herself that Jale had named her Ember"

"Yep, she's the one.  It's so obvious too.  He cares for that girl more than the others"

"Is that why he hasn't done a report on her yet?"

"I supposed so" the female mused, twisting a few strands of her blue hair around her finger.

Thanatos sighed, looking over at the other male "In a way, I agree with him.  We can't let them suffer.  But, there's no way we could get them out, and even if we did, what would we do with them?  There's no where they can hide.  Circe stands out in the crowd most.  You don't find many people with beaks and wings.  You can't even hide Asel, Bret or Ember"

"We have to do something" came Jale's voice from where he stood "What if we took them to a place where no one will find anything wrong with them, and won't know of the project?"

"You know that's not possible Jale.  There is no where for them to hide" Samantha chimed in, lowering Jale's hopes to the lowest level.

"We have to do something"

Venom sat upon his bed, looking at each of the others in his room in turn.  Eight beds filled the room, four on either side.  He sat on the left central bed, opposite Bret.  The young Charizard anthro lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling.  Also in the room with them were three others.  One, very much similar to Bret, dragon-like wings, long tail, but without the flames, Venom somehow knew he was a Dragonite.  The other stood beside the barred window, the large gun-like appendages growing from his back where his shoulder blades should be.  His skin was a pale blue, his eyes brown.  A Blastoise, yet, he didn't look anything like his Pokèmon counterpart.  The last was a dark, ghost-like hybrid, his skin seeming slightly transparent, making Venom feel like he could see right through him.  He too seemed perfectly human except for the black pointed ears and grey-ish transparent skin.  A Gengar for sure.  His orange eyes seemed to hold a mischievous glint.  The other three kept their distance from both Bret and Venom, and neither one of the two friends knew why.  When each of the others had came into the room, they were seriously weakened, all of their strength lost.  The Gengar's male's eyes seemed to wander aimlessly around the room, never remaining focused on one thing for longer than a minute, and only passed over the Arbok and Charizard for a split second each.  The Houndoom male was brought in, then taken out again shortly afterwards.  No one in the room spoke, each keeping to his own thoughts.

"Venom, I wonder where Ember is" Bret spoke out, breaking the silence.  The other males in the room didn't seem to bother.

"Unknown Bret.  Sheee could be anywhere" Venom always spoke softly, a gentle 'hiss' combined with every word.

"I'm worried about her.  We left her alone, she could be lost in this place"

"Jale would of found her"

Bret sighed, nodding slowly.

"Who's Ember?" asked the boy at the window, turning to the pair, the silver weapons glinting in the light.

"She issssss a friend of ourssss.  A ninetalessss I presssume"

The hybrid nodded, sitting upon the bed next to Bret.  "They're probably testing her"

"Testing her?  What do you mean?"

"Yeah, testing her, like they did to me.  I can shoot water from these things on my back, and they made my use them until I was dry, and then they suspended me in some room and attacked me with this powerful electric thing.  It hurt badly, I kept screaming, but someone drowned out my screams.  Her's were the loudest, or so I think, coming from the room next to me when they shocked me"

"They shocked you too?" asked the Dragonite Pokèmorph, rising to sit upon his bed, looking over at the others.  "I was suspended too, while pain surged through my body.  I heard one say it was 'shock testing', whatever that means.  They also put me in a room and blasted me with fire, and another with water.  Then they made me attack, with fire, water and electricity"

"You can usssse fiiire, water and electrisssity?"

The boy nodded "Yes, so I found out"

"I fell through a wall" came a quiet voice from the other male in the room, his orange eyes looking over at them.  "I wasn't attacked like you, but what they did to me hurt"

"Looks like we've missed out on something" Bret said, looking over at Venom, the creature nodding in agreement with him.

"Sssseeeemssss that way"

The door to their room entered, and a male, familiar to Venom and Bret walked in, his head low, a few strands of his brown hair falling infront of his blue eyes.  Venom looked up at him, Bret merely tilted his head back to look at him

"Where's Ember?" Bret asked, his flame tipped tail swaying at his side slightly.

"She's in her room, with the other girls.  She's fine in there.  Bret, do you mind coming with me?"

Bret sat up, his red hair falling over his shoulder as he sat up.  The dragon wings that grew from his back, much larger than the Dragonite's, flexed slightly.  Slowly, he walked towards Jale, his powerful legs moving like pistons.  Opening the door, Jale led Bret outside and away.

"They're going to test him now" the Blastoise male said, turning back to face venom when the pair had left.  "Just like they'll do to you soon enough"

Leaning, with his head against the wall in the corridor, Jale stared down blankly at the floor, angry at himself for what he had just done.  He had brought Bret to his torture, and not even told him a word about it.  Growling slightly, he bashed his fist against the wall, once, twice, three times.  

"Damn yourself to hell Jale!  They'll be working on her next!  He'll send you in to get her, to bring her to her living hell!" 

He stopped hitting the wall, hand falling flat against the cold stone, tears dropping to the floor. "Why can't you just tell her!?  Why did she have to be what she is!?"

His voice rang through the hallway, reaching the ears of the woman as she approached.  Her high heels trotted along the ceramic floor, her white coat flowing behind her.  Long blue hair was pulled up into a messy bun.  Her face lifted from the notes she was reading to look at her friend.  Stopping next to him, she shook her head and sighed

"I warned you Jale.  You knew the consequences"

He looked up at her, his face angry, not letting her see him cry "Yeah, **after** I fell for her!"

"You took this job at your own risk"

"My own risk!?  I wasn't expecting to fall for a creation that's been awake for barely a day!"

"You shouldn't be so succumb to beauty then"

"You went and told Thanatos!"

"He had a right to know"

She spoke so coldly, like she didn't care what he was going through

"Whatever happened to you Sam?  Whatever happened to the girl that I loved like my sister?  Your  so cold now.  I've lost my hold on you and you've drowned and I can't dive in and save you, the tide has swept you away"

"Save your words for the Ninetales girl when you have to take her back to her room"

"What!?  You mean she's in there right now!?"

She nodded, locks of midnight blue falling over her eyes. "Of course.  It was her and Bret's turn.  The Professor is going to use the flames from each of them to build up their physical strength"

He growled, punching the wall again

"Don't take it out on the wall, it's not the one killing them slowly"

"Does the Professor know?"

"Of course not.  Only Thanatos and I know.  Or so I believe anyway"

"I have to get her out of there!" he said, heading down the corridor towards the experimentation rooms.

Samantha turned, watching him go "Jale, wait!"

Stopping he turned and looked back at her "What?"

"Do you honestly think that he'll let you get her out?"

Jale shrugged "I'll try anyway" he said, walking away.

"I've lost my hold on you and you've drowned, and I can't dive in and save you, the tide has swept you away..."

She muttered her words to herself, turning and walking to wherever she was headed.

In the main Experimentation Room, a large, battle area, Bret and Ember face each other, electrodes attached to their bodies in several places.  Each stood upon a metal platform, their feet chained to the floor.  Their hands were chained together.  All that had free movement were their tails, spines, and heads, and even that was limited.  Green eyes stared at red, which looked back in return.  Neither of them had any idea what was going on, or what was going to be expected of them. 

"Right!  Pokèmorphs Three and Four, the main fire types, created from Pokèmon, you are both going to be tested on your ability to withstand high powered flame attacks." Boomed the Professors voice over a loud speaker, when suddenly, Chrysies was brought into the area, flames burning brightly from her neck.  She too was wired up like Ember and Bret, and was brought to a stop on the metal platform.  The three fire types stood in a triangle, shape, looking at each other, slightly confused.  Only Chrysies knew the reason they were there.  They were to be tested on.

"Ah, Pokèmorph Ten, nice to see you have been brought to join us"

"Just shut up and get on with it!" she shouted

"Do not answer me back.  You three are to use your ember attack on each other.  Three will attack Ten, and Ten, you'll attack Four.  Four, Four will attack Three.  Understand?"

'What!?  Three will attack Ten?  Ten will attack Four?  Four will attack Three?  What does this all mean?  Who is who?  Am I Ten?  What If I'm Four?  I'll have to attack Bret!  But, I might be Three!  That means attacking Chrys!' Ember's mind raced, confusing running wild.

Bret looked as confused as she did, only Chrys seemed to know what he was talking about.  She was looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm really sorry, but we have to do what we're told.  I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"Well!?  What are you creatures waiting for?!" shouted his voice over the auto-com.

"What?  I don't understand?" Ember asked, her, noticing the number on her platform.  It was a ten.  Glancing over at Bret, she saw his was a three.  That meant she was four.

"I won't!" she shouted, red eyes glaring at the ceiling

"Em, you have to!  We all have to" and without another word, the fires from Chrysies back leapt higher, and flames spewed from her jaws, heading straight for Ember.

Bret watched as the flames encircled his friend.  Suddenly, they were pushed back as Ember countered with her own ember attack.  The two female fire Pokèmon were locked in a fire battle, each stopping the other from getting hit.  Ember's golden fur was scorched slightly, her tails lashing madly behind her form.

"What are you two moronic creations doing!  Your not supposed to be doing that!"

The females ignored the Professors shouts, trying to stop the flames from encircling herself.  Suddenly, flames rose from Bret's tail, and flew from his mouth, sending the girl's combined attacks straight for the wall, cancelling both out.  Ember hung forwards, breathing heavily, her golden hair falling over her face.  Chrysies too, also slumped forwards, the fires on her back dying down.  Bret took a deep breath, looking at them both

"What were you doing!?  You could of killed Ember!"

Her head flew towards, him her eyes glaring.  "I was following orders!  Ten was to attack Four!  I'm Ten, she's Four!  Those are our numbers!  Now, attack me Three!" she shouted over at him, awaiting his attack.  Instead, he stood there, fighting to free himself from his bonds.

Unexpectedly, the door to the area flew open, and Jale ran inside, running over to Ember.

"Jale you stupid idiot!  What are you doing!?" came the Professors voice.

Ignoring him, he freed Ember, lifting her down.  She let herself fall into him.  Lifting her up in his arms, she lay her head against his chest, her own still rising and falling rapidly.

"Jale!  You put her down this instant!  I'll have you fired for this!"

Looking up at the room where the Professor had been observing the room, he narrowed his eyes, then turned, heading out of the arena and away.

"That idiot!  I'll do more than fire him when I get my hands on him!" screamed the Professor from within his observation room.  Storming around madly, the scientists in the room, ducked and covered from his swings with the clipboard, although few managed to escape a blow.

A/N: Wow, looks like he's mad dun't it?  Well, as you can see, each of them are tested in various ways.  Chrysies is pretty compliant isn't she? [evil grin]  

Each test is either to upgrade their attack, or defence.  The one that Bret, Ember and Chrysies were in was to improve both.  There are now only, ummm,, two left to meet, and you'll have to wait and find out what Pokèmon I picked them to be.

What name would you give a Blastoise boy?  I'm still deciding my Houndoom's too.

Circe's name is pronounced Sur-see, just incase you didn't know how, and it means bird in ancient Greek.

R&R just as before!!!


	11. Honesty

A/N: Whoop! Whoop!  Installement number 'leven! ^_^

Disclaimer: Why do I keep adding this?  Maybe I just need it to fill space, or maybe I have some other reason, and it actually has a hidden message within it telling you to read my story.  Well, it could actually mean I don't own Pokèmon, but, that would be just pain boring if I just said that wouldn't it?

Honesty 

_I didn't have to do what he told me to do, I just felt I had to.  Ember, you never did, but, please, promise me you'll get out of here alive?  Don't any of you do what I did.  Do what you think is right, not what he tells you to do. – reflection by Chrysies._

Jale carried Ember to his own room, having no idea of anywhere else he could take her.  It was a plain, average room, nothing important.  It had a desk, a wardrobe, a bed and a few drawers.  It was small and simple.  He sat at his desk, his head folded on his arms, eyes closed.  Ember lay on his bed, the blanket draped over her.  The long, golden left ear twitched slightly as she awoke, peering around the room.  Sitting up quickly, she looked around, spotting Jale at his desk.

"Jale?  Are you awake?"

His head lifted slowly, eyes looking at her sleepily.  "Huh?  Oh, it's you Ember.  Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she replied in her silky voice, her red gaze focused on him as he sat up in his chair.  "What, what was that, that thing in that room with Chrysies and Bret?"

Jale sighed, rising from his chair and falling next to her. "Ember, I have something important to tell you, but please, don't be angry, or upset"

She looked at him, blinking slowly

"What is it?"

"You, Bret, Chrysies and the others were created, not only to see if you could be created, but to fight"

"Fight?  What do you mean?"

"A man, named Giovanni is funding this research.  The Professor is in it only for the money and the knowledge.  He doesn't care what happens to you all in the long run.  He doesn't care if some of you die, or even if you survive"

Her red eyes stared at him, shocked at what he was saying "You mean, that I might die?"

He nodded slowly, a tear running down his cheek "It might happen the way the tests are conducted.  He'll not only have you do the one you were in not long ago, but others.  One's that will make you so weak you won't be able to stand."

She swallowed hard, looking at him in silence.

"Please, Ember, I don't want him to do anything to you, none of you, it's hurting me too"

"But your not being forced to attack your friends"

He nodded "I know, I'm being forced to put you and your friends through those tests"

She stood up, looking down at him "You mean your going to be putting me through more of those things!  Jale, how can you do this to me!?"

He couldn't bring himself to look up at her "No.  After what I did to get you out of there, I don't think I'll be allowed to stay here any longer.  I'll be discharged, unable to see you ever again"

Sighing, she sat back down again "You mean your going to leave me alone here?  To suffer my fate?"

"I wish it was different Ember, I so wish you weren't what you were, and I wasn't whom I am.  But that world doesn't work like that."  He placed his hand atop of her's, clasping his fingers around her own long, slender fingers "I so wish I didn't feel the way I do, but I can't stop myself"

Meanwhile, else where in the research facility;

"Asel, you have to understand, you have to go through it so we know how strong you really are!"

"Thanatos!  How can you say it will show you how strong I am if I felt like I was going to die in there!?"

"You'll get stronger!  Trust me, you will"

"How can I trust my own brother when he puts me through such, such torture!?" Asel shouted, turning away from the man who used to be her brother

"But Asel, it's necessary!"

"Necessary!?  Necessary!?" she growled, lowering her head, her ears dropping.

Walking up behind her, he lay his hand gently upon her shoulder.  Growling, she shrugged it off again, walking towards the window, placing metals claws against the glass, looking at her own reflection "As far as I'm concerned now, your no longer my brother"

Thanatos sighed, turning and looking towards the door.  Opening it, he exchanged a few words with the women standing outside.  Nodding, they walked inside and took hold of Asel's arms, leading her out of the room

"Good bye sister, for the last time, this time" he said quietly as the three left the room.

They lead Asel along the corridor where she had walked before, and into the female Pokèmorphs room.  Leaving her inside, they slammed the door shut and walked off.  She looked around at the others inside.  The human-like girl was sleeping, so was Chrysies.  Circe sat, staring out of the window at the moon.  The Meganium girl was leaning with her back against the wall, braiding her long green hair.  Asel looked at each in turn, then headed over to the bed in the far right corner, opposite the bed Ember had sat upon a few hours ago

"Where's Ember?"

"I don't know" chirped Circe, she was taken away to be tested on several hours ago.

"They're probably put her through so much, she died" came the Meganium's voice.

"Don't be so negative Amoura, I'm sure she's fine" Asel told the girl. 

Amoura nodded slowly, still braiding her green locks "Just saying what I thought"

"She's still alive" came the human-like girl's voice.  She obviously wasn't asleep.  "She was taken from the room she was being tested in.  That's why Chrys came back so soon, and not as weakened as she would have been if the test had been completed"

"How is she?" Asel asked, looking over at the sleeping female

"Very tired" Circe said, looking away from the window.  "She just needs to rest"

Asel nodded, looking over at the sleeping hybrid.

"I wonder which is left in the tank?" Amoura said, tossing the long braid behind her back "There are eight of us, and so far, I've only met six"

"One" came the girl's voice again, her pink ears twitching slightly

"But, where's the other then?" questioned Amoura

"She's coming now"

Sure enough, the door opened, a female wheeled a young girl inside.  She looked very tired, and very weak.  Lifted from the wheel chair, she was placed on the last remaining bed, leaving Ember's empty still, then left, taking the wheelchair with her.  Asel looked over at the girl

"A Raichu..." she muttered.

The human-ish hybrid nodded "Yes.  She's the one that has been screaming.  Her powers have been shocking those of you that has been subjected to the 'shock tests'.  She's very weak right now, and they'll start it all over again when she's strong enough"

Asel looked at her sleeping form.  She had long brown ears, the very tips curling under slightly.  She had a light orange fur the covered her body, except for the white fur that covered her chest.  Her tail was long and black, the end was a yellow lightning shape though.  She had a yellow spot on each cheek, although the had a red mark over them were something had been pushed against her skin for a very long time.  Two light brown stripes ran across her back.  Her hands and feet were also covered in fur of the same colour.

"The poor girl" Asel muttered, rising from her bed and walking over to the Raichu Anthro.  Sighing, she pulled the blanket over her bruised body.  "She must have been through a lot to be subjected to that for an entire day"

"She's in immense pain" came the soft, knowledgeable voice of the strange human-like hybrid girl.  "More than we can ever imagine"

Back in Jale's room;

Ember watched Jale in silence.  He still held her hand in his, gently running the fingers of his other hand over her furred wrist.  

"Ember, I have to be honest with you.  I have to tell you now before I leave you, but..."

"But what Jale?  Your not gonna tell me anything else about the torture I'm gonna be suffering here are you?"

He looked up at her, shaking his head slowly.  Deep blue eyes fell into Ember's blood red.  Every time Ember looked into his eyes, she seemed to feel safe.  Safer than she did when he held her.  He let go of her hand, lifting his own to tuck some of her golden hair behind her ear, brushing his hand over her cheek when he pulled his hand away.

"It's very important, especially to me"

"What is it Jale?" she asked softly in her silky voice.

His hands lifted, clasping gently beneath her jaw.  Slowly, her brought her head closer to his, pressing his lips against her's in a soft, gentle kiss.  Ember felt a strange sensation running down her spine, and her eyes closed slowly.  A hand lifted gradually, and placed itself calmly upon his shoulder.

_'I feel like I'm melting.  I feel like, it feels like...I don't know what it feels like, I can't explain it' _Ember thought to herself as he kissed her

_'Then that is how love feels Ember.  Something no one can explain'_ came a voice in her head [A/N: guess who it is!]

_'I love him!  I love him! But, what did he do?'_

_'That Ember, was a kiss.  A true love kiss'_

_'A kiss...'_

He pulled away from her, letting his hands fall

"I, err, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that Ember.  I'm so sorry"

She opened her eyes, looking at him, a slight smile spreading across her lips "I know what it feels like now.  I understand" 

The Ninetales hybrid threw her arms around him.  He was a bit confused at her words, but when her arms came around him, he smiled, wrapping his own around her.

"Don't leave me Jale.  You can't leave me to suffer all that" She looked up at him, still holding her arms around him in an embrace.  "Please..."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he buried his face into her golden locks.  He could say what she wanted him to say.  He'd risked his occupation for her, and by tomorrow, he will of lost it.  He lifted one hand, placing it behind her head.  A he breathed in deeply, smelling her hair.  She smelt of innocence and beauty.  Soon though, that will be gone and all that would be left would be a battered and bruised shell.  But, for now, he allowed himself to be pulled into the moment, embracing her in his arms, hoping that the moment would never end, yet knowing, when the morning came, he'd never see her again.

A/N: Awww...sad, soppy, and totally mushy.  Don't you just love stories like this? (excuse the bad pun)

R&R as always! Nice ones get me to write more


	12. Our life belongs to us

A/N: The names have been chosen!!!  Houndoom gets Keiran, and Blastoise gets Azure.  Thanks to all the supplied the names, I'll write a proper thanks later ^_^

Disclaimer: Little Bo Beep, lost her sheep.  Little ol' me, lost the chance to own Pokèmon.  Life sucks dun't it?

Freedom 

Our life belongs to us

Sitting up on her bed, rocking back and forth, the young, battered and bruised Raichu hybrid stared up out of the window, her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest.  The young human-like hybrid sat watching her, wondering how the Raichu had taken the knowledge she'd just been given.  Unfortunately, she hadn't taken it very well, and was muttering something to herself.  Letting her gaze wander from the poor creature, Melete, the name she had given herself,  focused upon the others in the room.

Since Circe had huge wings growing from her back, she found it painful to sleep upon her back, so she was resting in an upright position, sitting with her knees under her, head lowered, hidden under her folded wings keeping her body warm, although Asel has slipped the blanket over her during the early hours.

Chrysies was worn out, still sleeping after the test she had been put through the night before.  She was curled upon in her bed, blanket pulled tight around her, an ear twitching now and again.  Amoura too, was sleeping.  Only two beds were left unoccupied.  One was Ember's, who had yet to  return, and the other belonged to the last hybrid yet to have even been freed from her watery prison.

Closing her eyes, Melete let her mind wander, searching for the girl who had yet to join them.  As if she was walking along the halls of the research facility, Melete soon found the pod room, with pod number thirteen still occupied.  The girl inside had yet to make any movement, and so Melete stayed, watching her, until another person entered the room.

"She better hurry up and wake up, we're getting demands that she be tested on" came a voice, familiar to all the Pokèmorphs, the Professor.

"But, sir, do you suppose she's dead?" came a question from the other scientist in the room with him

"Does she still have a pulse?"

"Yes sir"

"Does she still have brain activity?"

"Yes sir"

Thwack!  The Professor lowered his clipboard while the scientist clutched his now bruised head.  "Then she's still alive"

"Yes sir, sorry for making the judgment sir"

"Oh do shut up boy, your making yourself sound stupid"

"Yes sir"

Sighing, the Professor turned, leaving the room, only for him to be replaced by the dark and sinister looking man.  He slowly approached her tank, placing his hand upon the glass, muttering soft, silent words to her.  The scientist raised a brow at the man, saying nothing.  Shrugging away his curiosity, he went back to his work.

_'Why are you so intent on her?  What is so important about her?  How do you hide the information I seek from me?'_ Melete asked herself, only she won't get answer from the unspoken voice, since she was then unheard voice.  _'She's an Eevee, what is so great about her?  She's the weakest of us all, and yet you seem so intent on making sure she lives.  If only I could find out some answer' _

Sighing, she went back to watching the room, only to be pulled back to where she was by Asel shaking her shoulder.

"Mel.  Mel wake up, your wanted."

"Wha?  Huh?  Wanted?" she asked, looking up into the girl's pink eyes with her own blue ones.

"It's your turn Melete" she said sadly.

Melete sighed, looking up at the two women that stood at the doorway to their room.  Sighing again, she pushed herself up from the bed and began walking towards them.  They each gripped her arms tightly, one injecting something into her arm, and she fell unconscious.

Staring at the sleeping hybrid with tears in his eyes, Jale had finished packing his things away, and was now watching her while she slept.  Not even gone yet, and already he was beginning to miss her.  Rising from the wooden seat he'd been watching her from, he moved and sat down upon the bed at her side, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"By the end of this day, you won't be the creature I remember, you'll just be a beaten shell, hardened for battle, no emotion running through your soul, infact, they'll probably find a way to take that away from you too.  In the day I've known you, you are the most incredible thing I have ever met.  No, your not a thing are you Ember?  You're a person.  You'll be an individual until they smash you and break you, then you'll become a thing" he thought to himself out loud as he looked at her.

"Then don't let them" came her soft, silky voice

"I can't Ember, I'm not allowed"

Turning onto her back, she looked up at him with her huge red eyes.  "Why?"

"The Professor is the one determining your fate, and the rest of the Pokèmorphs too"

Slowly, she slid her body upwards into a sitting position, looking at him, a few golden strands falling infront of her red eyes.  "Why should he be the one to determine my fate?"

"He is the one that started all this research.  You, well, in a way, belong to him"

"But you said another man is also involved"

Jale nodded "Yeah, he's funded the research.  He paid money to the Professor to have you all created"

"So we belong to him?"

"If you look at it that way, yes"

"Oh Jale, I don't want you to go" she said, tears running down her cheeks, throwing her arms around him, crying into his chest.

Swallowing hard, he pushed her away, looking down at her "I can't Ember.  Come on, you've got to get back to the others," and he stood up, turning to face the door.

Pulling back the blanket, Ember climbed out of the bed, still wearing one of those gowns given to hospital patients.  Brushing it straight, she looked at his back.  She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, unable to find the right words.

"You ready?" he asked coldly

"Yes"

"Let's go then"

He opened the door and walked out, heading towards the female hybrid room, not once looking back at the following anthro.

     "Em!" Chrysies shouted when Ember entered the room, bouncing up from her bed to go over to the female she had attacked last night.

Ember turned just in time to see Jale close the door behind himself, and fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

"Woa, what's the matter?" Chrys asked, kneeling infront of her, placing a gentle hand upon the girl's shaking shoulder.

Amoura rose from where she was sitting on her own bed, moving over to the pair.  The three were the only females in the room that were awake.  The other was the sleeping Raichu hybrid.

"Ember, whats wrong girl?" Chrys asked, although she got no reply

"I think she's crying"

"Quit pointing out the obvious Amoura!  I can see she's crying"

"Could be what you did to her last night"

"Amoura!  Go back and leave her alone!" came Asel's voice as she entered the room.  Only one scientist had brought her back, although the Sneasel anthro was just about able to stand, her body scorched and burnt.

Grumbling, the Meganium headed back to her bed and slumped down, staring up at the ceiling, the huge petals around her neck flowing slightly.  Asel moved up next to Ember and knelt down beside Chrys.

"What's got you so upset Ember?" she asked

"He...He's leaving"

"Who?" Chrys asked

"Jale..."

"Jale?  You mean the guy that brought you here Em?"

"Jale Whistler?  He studies Pokèmon behaviour I think.  No wonder he's here, he'd be a great asset to the team.  I wonder why he's going then" Asel said, although it was mostly to herself.

"He got fired because he helped me"

"You mean the guy from last night?" 

Ember nodded

"I heard the Professor shouting his name.  Guess he wasn't too pleased with what he'd done"

"I don't want him to leave"

"Why Ember?" Asel asked, pink eyes watching her closely

"I love him"

The other two females gasped, Asel staring at Ember with wide eyes, Chrysies looked slightly confused.  Obviously, Asel still knew most of the things she'd known from when she was a human.  Chrys must have been told everything she knew by Melete.

"How can you love him?  You barely know him," protested Asel "Your not even two days old"

"I know enough to know how I feel"

"Your crazy woman!  You're a creation, he's human!" Chrys said

"I don't care," Ember said, pulling her hands away from tear stained red eyes. "I love him, and he's going to leave me here to die"

Chrys growled, standing, glaring at the door "He's not leaving my Em to get upset"

"Chrys!  Don't you dare try anything!" Asel shouted, but it was too late.

The huge hybrid threw herself at the door, flames burning from her back.  It collapsed under her weight, sending her tumbling into the hall.  Pushing herself up, she looked around for any sign of the male.

"Damn!"  she shouted, growling deep within her throat

"You'll have the entire facility on our backs if you carry on like that!" Asel exclaimed as she left the room, trying to pull the girl back into the room

"Let them come!"

     Dr.Daleos leaned against the wall outside a room where roars seemed to echo from.  Her head was pushed up against the cold stone, tear filled eyes staring up at the ceiling, until she heard soft footfalls coming from further up the hallway.  Lowering her gaze, she rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision, and spotted Jale wandering along, bag slung over his shoulder, long black trench coat replacing his white lab coat

"Guess you found out your fired then?" She asked, pushing away from the wall, looking straight at him

"Yeah" he muttered, coming to a stop infront of her

"They've had to send people over there to calm the Typhlosion down.  Apparently she was upset about something.  The Ninetales was crying too"

He glared at her "You talk about them like they're objects!"

"Isn't that what they are?"

"You know damned right they're not!  I know your crying because it's Bret in that room!"

"So?" she asked coldly.

"He's your Pokèmon woman!  Your just letting him suffer!"

"It'll make him stronger"

"And into a soul-less beast"

She shrugged, looking at him. "So?  Either way, the only problem he is to me is my pay-check"

"Your know that's not true Sam.  I know you care.  Your not cold"

"Your so cold now.  I've lost my hold on you and you've drowned and I can't dive in and save you, the tide has swept you away.  Is that how you see me Jale?"

He sighed when she used his own words against him "Yes" he answered

"And what would make me not cold?  If I were to fall in love with one of those hybrids would I be back to the girl you used to know?"

"No Sam, I'm not asking you to do that.  I'm asking you to care for their safety.  I know your hurting inside every time you hear his roar.  Do something to stop it"

"Forget it Jale"

"I know why Ember was crying.  I'm leaving her to suffer a fate created for her by mad scientists like the Professor.  I told her everything they're going to do to all of them, and then left her, after telling her I loved her!"

"And your telling me this because?"

"I feel like I'm suffering as much as Bret is in that room!  If you ever want to prove yourself to me Sam, save him"

Sam stared at him blankly.  He made a grunting sound, then stormed off down the corridor.

"Jale, wait!" came her voice from behind him, the sounds of her heels running up behind him "Your not fired yet.  The Professor has to tell you when your fired, and as of yet, he hasn't even found you.  He's too busy with Leevee"

"Leevee?" he asked, turning to look at her

"That's what she's been named.  The Eevee girl"

"You mean she's not out yet?"

Samantha nodded "And none of us know why.  Some people in this place think you might know why"

Jale just looking at her, then shrugged lightly

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know.  They're worried that since she was made differently from the rest, and that her DNA is overly complex, it might of affected her brain somehow.  Since you're the one with the most knowledge on psychology, both mental and physical, and they all seem to like you, we were hoping you might lend us a hand"

"But what if he sees me Sam?"

"If you can get her out of that tank, then he might not get rid of you"

"I'm not staying.  I can't, not now"

"Your going to leave them all to die then?" she asked him, looking up into his blue eyes.

Jale sighed, lowering his gaze to the tiled floor.  After thinking for a few moments, he looked back up at her

"I'll help if you promise me something"

"What?  Anything?"

"Help me get them out"

"What!  Jale, your asking me to do the impossible!"

     Melete opened her eyes, gazing around the room.  It was cold, so cold.  Her wrists and ankles felt like they were wrapped in ice, as did her neck.  Blue gaze roamed around, and she soon found out she was being suspended in a room, chained to the walls.  Taking a few deep breaths, she clamed herself, even though she was calm to begin with.  She'd been with many of the others when they went through the tests, so she knew what was expected of her.  Well, most of it.

The door slowly opened and the Professor and the dark man entered, looking up at her.  She wasn't too high up, but they need to look up at see her face.

"So this is the one?" asked the man

"Yes.  This is our Mew product.  Her mind is far more advanced than even the MewTwo clone.  She could destroy a man's brain in the blink of an eye" explained the Professor

"Excellent.  She's perfect, and she's survived.  Too bad about the other though" said Giovanni, with an evil grin on his face (A/N: Yeshums, he's our dark evil man)

"We said he may not live, as we said about her and the other girl"

"So, can she attack us now?"

"No.  The collar around her neck nullifies her mental power.  She's unable to do anything psychic while wearing that, although telekinesis is still possible"

Melete's eyes opened wider, fear running through her.  She'd relied on her mental powers even before any of the hybrids had begun awakening.  Her long pink tail swung around madly

"She seems a little frightened" Gio stated

"This is probably the first time she's worn the collar.  We know from monitoring her, her brain has been functioning long before she was removed"

Her secret was out.  How much did they know about her?  She couldn't scan the two men to find the answers either.  Her head felt empty.

"What test do you have her set up for?"

"Levitation" replied the Professor

"And how do you propose doing that?"

"I'll explain it all to you outside" he said, then turned and walked out of the room.

Giovanni looked up at Melete and grinned

"You will be the perfect edition to my collection.  No one will be able to stand against you and your power.  You and the girl will be the two most powerful creations on the face of this earth.  Your power will forever be unmatched, even by the creatures you were created from"

Looking smug, he turned and left the room, following Giovanni.

     "Get the pit ready!  Raise her to highest level!" ordered the Professor from the control room overlooking the room Melete was suspended in.

"So, your going to drop her, and hope she floats?" asked Giovanni, watching from the room while Melete was dragged upwards by her chains.

"Certainly.  She's not fearless, yet"

Giovanni grinned evilly. "Perfect..."

"Remove the floor!" shouted the Professor

Melete nearly screamed when she watched the floor disappear from beneath her, revealing a huge pit full of spikes.  She was really scared now.

"Now, your going to be dropped over those spikes.  If you do not levitate, you'll die" came the Professor's voice over the audio system.  

She hoped he was lying, when suddenly, the chains around her arms and legs let go and she began falling.  Screaming, she closed her eyes tightly, feeling the air rush past her as she fell until it stopped.

"Yahoo!  She's done it!" came the Professor's voice

Opening one eye slowly, Melete looked around.  She was hovering in mid air just above the pit.  Swallowing hard, she pushed herself up and away from the pit.  Looking around the room, and examining the pit carefully, she saw several feathers littering it.  Feathers that looked very much like the feathers in Circe's wings.

_'They must of put her in this room too, only trying to make her fly.  Nothing was harmed, so she must of succeeded.  I really need to keep an eye on them all from now one.  I could be going into any one of the tests they've been subjected too.  I could also use the information to help them through one's they might have to go into.  If I can get this collar off'_ she thought to herself.

The door opened again, chains flying out of the walls, grabbing Melete's every available limb.  She screamed when the cold metal touched her skin, then glared down at dark man that stood below her.

"You've passed the first test.  Now time for the second" 

"I'm not your puppet to be played with" she snapped

He chuckled "From where you are, and how your being held, you look more like a puppet than a creation"

"I'm not a creation, I am Melete.  The others are not puppets either"

"Oh, they aren't are the Melete?"

"You can bruise us.  You can better us.  You can tear away our every limb and we still refuse to be your puppets.  You can drop us from great heights, and we still will refuse you.  Our life belongs to us, not to those scientists, not to that Professor, not even to you, but us."

"You seem so sure of yourself Melete, yet it is not you who has the power"

Closing her eyes, she focused her mind on the task she had completed earlier.  Levitation.  But, she was not going to levitate herself, but the man that stood below her.  A grin spread across her face when she heard him as she lifted him from the floor.

"It is I who has the power"

"You let me down this instance or you will regret it!"

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, opening her blue eyes to look down at him

"You will put him down this very second Eight!" boomed the Professor voice

"What will you do to me?  Anything you do will make me stronger!"

"Release the floor" said Giovanni

"What!?  If I drop you, you'll die"

"And so will you" he replied with a smug grin.

The floor below moved once again, revealing the pit she had nearly fell into.  Gasping, Melete tried to steady herself, when she felt the chains letting her loose.

"Fine!  I'll put him down!" she shouted, and the chains gripped again, the floor closing up.  Slowly, she placed the dark man onto the ground

"Good Eight.  You passed test two without us even having to put you in the situation" came the Professor's voice as Giovanni headed out of the room.  Melete was too busy to notice him leave.

A/N: Woohoo!  Next bit done.  You'll have to wait and see if Jale and Sam succeed or not.  I think I've also decided on the names for my two Pokèmon males ^_^

R&R or I'll set my rusty cheese sandwich on yoooo!!


	13. It's time

A/N: We're on 13! Yay!!!  I bet your all wondering what's going on now don't you?  Well, you'll finally see some of those little things I've been putting at the beginnings here.  I decided on a name change for the Houndoom kid too.  I wanted him to be more evil, so he's called Darkfire now.  Neat eh? ^^

Disclaimer: See previous chapters ^^

Freedom 

It's time

Ember sat on her bed, looking over at Chrysies.  The Typhlosion hybrid stared at the doorway, a muzzle placed over her mouth, hands bound behind her back.  Around her neck was a thick metal collar, chaining her to the wall her bed was pushed up against.  Her little outburst earlier had placed her in this situation

"Chrys?" Ember asked.

The hybrid nodded, in reply

"Chrys, you didn't have to do what you did earlier.  I..." she was unable to finish though when she looked over at Amoura who was writing something on the wall.

"What are you writing?" she asked, too far to read what she had written

"Times do get hard sometimes, but your entire life?  That just can't be right can it??  I mean there has to be something worth living for, but when you were made in a lab of some crazy scientist what is there to look forward to in life?  Some people have goals in life, sometimes many goals, but what about me?  What goals do I have? I have only one goal.  FREEDOM.  Yes, to be free, to run through fields of green, to see the sky, to feel the wind, to be able to do what I want without the fear of the 'torture'" she said, reading what she had just written.

Amoura may of appeared cold, forever stating the obvious in bad situations, but she didn't mean it.  She'd been blasted with fire, soaked completely by water, and placed under several other kinds of tests.  She didn't call them tests, she called them 'torture'.  She just wanted to be free from it all.  She was a plant.  She craved the outdoors.  Instead, she was locked up, attacked at every chance the scientists possibly could and she hated it.

"Your talking about us aren't you?" Ember asked softly

Amoura nodded "Yes.  I want out"

"I do too, but there's no way we can get out"

"Your Jale got out didn't he?" she asked, turning to face the Ninetales. "Maybe we can find a way out too"

"I liked him for a while, he tried to keep me safe, but he always failed.  The Professor hated the way he treated us like creatures with feelings and so that's why he got rid of him I guess.  Well that's what I think.  Maybe if we ever do get out I'll go look for him.  He helped us in many ways, I guess we could always try to show him some appreciation" she replied

"You really do love him don't you?"

"I think so"

"I don't know how you feel, or why you feel it, but I admire you for it.  Because of him you haven't suffered the way we have"

"No I haven't, but it feels just as bad"

"Maybe this is your torture"

     "Bret?  Bret baby, wake up please" came a voice as a blue haired woman looked over the Charizard boy's powerful body.

Groaning, he opened one eye, then the other to look up at Sam.  Looking around he saw Venom and Jale standing behind her.

"Huh?  What's going on?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

His head hurt like hell, his body felt like he could barely moved.  He had no idea how he managed to sit up.

"Sssseeeemssss they neeeed our help" Venom hissed

"Huh?  Our help?  How?"

We need your full co-operation, and the other's too" Sam said, placing a hand on his orange shoulder.

"What for?" he asked, looking at each three in turn

"To get you all out of here.  Not today, we have to wait for the last to be released from stasis, then it's breakout time" Jale explained.

"Last?" the boy asked

"There's on pokèmorph left in the pod.  When she's released, we'll tell you, and you charge, doing whatever you can to get out.  Hopefully, we'll try and make it as easy for you as possible"

"What?  You mean we're going to get away from those torture tests we're being put through?" came another voice from somewhere in the room.

Bret sat up, and looked at the Houndoom that slowly approached.

"If you'll help us you will" Sam said, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

He could of killed her before, and could still kill her know.  Looking at him, all she could see was the anger, evil, and power he held within his eyes when he had her by her throat.  She was defenceless then, was she any different now?

"In what way to do you need help?" he asked, folding his arms against his chest, long black locks falling over his shoulders.

"We need a huge distraction, bigger than the one you caused.  It could be fatal, so we're taking very few risks.  Only the powerful of you will cause the problem, while we help get those who are weaker out" Jale explained

"But I thought weeeee were all created to beeee the ultimate power" Venom hissed

"Yes, yes, but some of you may be undergoing tests, and not all of you have fire power, like you Venom.  You don't have an attack we can use.  You'd have to get up close to attack, and we're not risking you getting hurt, so you'll be one of the first to get out.  We were hoping to use a mix of attacks, such as fire, water and electricity" said Jale.

"Which is why, I suppose, yah want me to help?" came another voice.

The Dragonite anthro joined the little group.

"Yes.  They've been teaching you all of your techniques" Sam said, seeming less afraid of him than of the Houndoom.

"Torture more like it.  Thay're not teachin' me anything'"

"True, it does seem that way, but not only you.  Bret and the Houndoom boy will be there and…"

"I have a name" came the Houndoom's voice, cutting Sam off.  "I take Darkfire, from my own Pokèmon.  Ever since I decided to take on this experiment, I wanted my name to be Darkfire.  We all have names, some of us used to have our own once, isn't that right Azure?"

The Blastoise anthro nodded from his position near the window.

"Melete told him of the name Asel had once called one of her Pokèmon.  He liked it, so he kept it"

"Melete? Jale asked, raising a brow

"One of the girls.  She speaks to us in our mind.  She's told us of everything, in a way.  She only speaks to me, but Azure knows almost everything she knows.  It's not just her with psychic powers though, right Nightscar?"

"True" came the voice from the Gengar.  "I haven't been able to talk like she has, but I've been listening.  I choose my own name.  We're all powerful, and we're all able to get out of here, if that Professor was killed.  I say, instead of trying to get us out the hard way, we should kill the Professor, and the one he works for"

"That's impossible!  You'll have the entire complex crashing down on you!" Sam protested, throwing up her arms.  "You'd never get out alive.  They both have too many drones hanging around.  Especially the Rockets.  They'll kill you all if Giovanni dies!"

"We thought of that option Nightscar, but it's not going to work" Jale said, looking at the anthro

"Only because you don't want _her_ to get hurt"

"You leave Ember out of this!"

"She's powerful enough to help, yet you want to get her out first"

"I have to protect her!  I promised her!"

"Did you?"

"I'll kill you myself if you carry on!" Jale shouted.

"Jale!  Cease this!" shouted Samantha as she tried to calm the pair down, but to no avail.

"Come kill me then human"

A roar echoed through the room, as Bret glared at the two.  The flames burned on his tail as he opened his jaws to roar again.  He was quietened when Sam placed her hand upon his arm.  Both Jale and Nightscar stared at the Charizard pokèmorph in amazement.

     "What was that!?" Ember asked, looking around frantically as she heard a loud roar from somewhere in the building.

"Probably someone undergoing torture" Amoura said, sitting up on her bed.

"You sure?  That didn't sound like the person was in pain" came Chrys' voice.

"And how do you know someone is in pain?" came a voice from across the room. "I bet you don't even know pain"

Her body was battered and bruised.  She'd only just returned from another torture session, and it was killing her.  Her long tail hung limp at her side, her yellow cheeks glowed red where she'd had devices stuck to her.  She knew the true meaning of pain.

"I've heard your screams.  You scream when in pain.  Your screams were not like that" Chrys said to her

"Perhaps" she replied with a slight shrug

"We should stop arguing and find out who that was.  I think I recognise it though" Ember said as she rose from her bed "I think it came from where the male Anthros are being kept"

"And how do you propose we get to them Em?" Chrys asked, struggling to break free of the chains that held her still.

"That, I don't know"

"Seems like you don't know much" came the Raichu girl's voice as she struggled to stand.

Asel rushed up and helped her stand up.  A swift paw brushed her away. 

"No, I'll do this on my own" she coughed "We could really do with Melete right about now"

Both Ember and Chrys nodded

"Don't worry, I'm here now" came a voice as the Mew hybrid was led into the room.  Slowly, one of the scientists removed the collar from around the girl's neck, then slipped out, following the other.  "And I know what your all thinking, and we can't get away with it"

The girls stared at her as the almost human looking girl sunk down onto the Raichu's empty bed.

"Not yet anyway"

     Once Bret had settled, Jale and Nightscar attempted to ignore each other, but the human's blue eyes often glared at the ghostly orange ones.  It was difficult to stop the conflict between the pair.  Meanwhile, Samantha explained the situation to them all, and the plan they had decided on.

Jale would aid in releasing the final hybrid.  When that happened, and she had been taken to the room with the other girls, Bret, Darkfire and Drake, the name the Dragonite male had been given, would break out of whatever room they happened to be.  The same would go for Chrysies, Amoura and Asel.  With the entire building in chaos, Jale and Samantha would lead some of the hybrids to safety.  Going first would be the Raichu girl, followed by Circe, who would keep watch of the skies, aided by Nightscar.  Melete had to be removed early so she could keep track of the hybrids still inside.  The final hybrid would be taken next, by Sam herself, hopefully Azure and Venom would help them escape.  Ember would meet up with either Darkfire or Chrys, depending on whom she met up with  first.  It was Jale's brutal attempt to calm Nightscar down.  The pair would then head for escape anyway possible, meeting up with the other.  This meant Ember, Chrysies and Darkfire _should_ escape together. Finally, Jale would escape with Bret, Asel, Amoura and Drake.

And then another hybrid was introduced.

Giving the two scientists a wary look, the group of three other scientists, one of whom was Dr.Ichael, the Professor then gazed at the hybrid that lay upon the table.  A pure weapon, this creation was his best yet.

His appearance was human, in many ways.  His face was human, his body was human, with powerful muscles, but his arms, were different.  Below his elbow, running along his lower arm, were curved bone-like structures.  Sharp, the edges gleamed brightly in the light.  Growing from his wrist, the blade curved along and outwards, the point reaching far past his elbow.  From his back grew four, insect-like wings.  Large and powerful, they seemed strong enough to carry more than the male's weight.  Green hair grew from his head, his eyes were closed as he slept, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.  His feet weren't human, instead powerful claws.  

Marvelling at his creation, the Professor grinned, then looked at Thanatos.

"Prepare him for transport.  His owner will want him as soon as possible"

"Sir, if I may.  Why did you create him different from the others?  He's nothing but a pure weapon"

"Because stupid, that's what he is!  This boy is not for Giovanni, oh no, he's for a rare collector who needs something more powerful than the lot we created for Giovanni" and then the Professor left the room.

Nodding slowly, Thanatos collected the needed equipment for transporting the hybrid, when suddenly, a burst of flame attacked one of the doorways.  A loud roar echoed and Chrys burst in, flames burning wildly from her shoulders.  Another roar, another burst of flame and the room was inflamed.  His eyes watering from the searing heat, he grabbed the medical table the hybrid was strapped to, and ran from the room, coughing from the smoke.

Heading through the building, the sleeping hybrid in his arm, Jale's eyes searched in hopes of spotting Ember.  His legs carried him along, driven by fear alone.  His lungs ached, his eyes stung.  His arms felt like they'd drop of from having to carry the girl.  Fire spread through the building, blocking exits he could of used.  A crazed Darkfire had passed him twice, only to cause more chaos.  Getting around was proving more difficult than he though.  Shouting Samantha's name, he received no reply on each occasion.  He needed to find her quickly or the plan could be ruined.  

A jet of water burst down one of the doors, followed by Azure.  Glancing at the large hybrid, Jale stopped him.

"Azure, take her for me and find Sam.  I've got to find Bret and the others"

"Asel went look for her brother.  She said she saw him running with a hybrid on a trolley"

"The scyther!" Jale shouted suddenly, remembering something.

"Who?" the hybrid asked, tilting his head as he took the girl from Jale's arms

"Another hybrid we forgot about.  I've got to find Thanatos and Asel.  If you see Bret, Amoura and Drake, tell them to head for the exit"

Nodding, the hybrid went off on his way.

"I'm in big trouble now" Jale muttered to himself, running through the burning building.

'No your not.  Head left' spoke a voice 'Melete?' 

'Left, then right.  Down the corridor, third room on your left.  Thanatos is there'

_'Thanks.  Are you alright?' _he asked as he followed her directions

'The world looks so beautiful from out here.  Circe helped Airia and I out.  People are coming though.  You have to hurry'

_'I'm glad your ok.  What about the others?'_

_'Why not just ask about Em?  She's the one your thinking of'_

He sighed_ 'Ok, how is she?'_

_'She and Chrys are looking for Darkfire now.  Once you've found Thanatos and Asel, head for the Professors room'_

_'What?  Why?'_

_'Darkfire is enacting his own plan, but I fear it will not go well.  Ember and Chrys should be there with him'_

_'Thanks Melete.  I'm glad your helping us'_

_'It is I who is glad Jale.  Without your help, we wouldn't be able to do this'_

Bursting into the room, Jale saw Asel leaning over her brother's bleeding body.

"What...What happened?" he asked breathlessly

"The hybrid" she sniffed "It woke up and attacked"

"He will.  He's not like you.  He's nothing but a weapon, built to purely kill.  Acting upon orders.  Self preservation is his current order"

"He was called y the Professor"

"That's why..." he muttered

"Why what?"

"Nevermind.  Asel, you get your brother out of her.  Melete is already out.  Drake, Bret and Amoura should be heading for the exit themselves"

"But you should be helping us out"

"There's a problem.  Now go!"

Nodding, she quickly lifted her brother, letting him lean against her and ran out of the room.  Gathering his breath, Jale headed out after them, then ran for the Professor's room.

     "Darkfire, we have to get out!" Ember said as she chased after the Houndoom, Chrysies not far behind her

"This is something we have to do.  It's our right!"

"But we were told to get out"

"Yeah Dark, out" Chrys said, the flames on her back weaker now

Roaring, he sped up and darted along the corridor, throwing himself through the door, bringing it down under his weight.  A scream challenged his roar, then a powerful challenge in a voice that was torture alone to the Pokèmorphs.  Flames burst out into the hallway, and the Houndoom howled.

"DARKFIRE!" Ember shouted, running into the room.

Standing infront of the Professor was a creature Ember had never seen before.  Scythes grew from his arms, the liquid from the tanks glistened upon bare skin.  Green strands hung infront of green eyes.  His face was nothing more than an emotionless void.  Infront of him, stood Darkfire, breathing heavily.  Flames licked from his lips but nothing more.  The Professor was grinning.

"Ah, the fire girls.  Nice you two could join us"

Growling, Chrys filled the room with flames, but the Professor was unharmed.  Moving from behind him was a pure Pokèmon, an Alakazam.  Ember had only seen it from Jale's drawings, but she'd been told it was psychic and could create barriers.  There was no way to harm the Professor with that still alive.  

Roaring again, Darkfire leapt for the Professor, only to be knocked away by the scythed hybrid.

"Fools!  You think you can defeat me?"

"No, we don't think, we know!" Darkfire roared, his eyes glaring at the human.

The Professor laughed "Three, Ten and Nine, meet Fifteen, the last survivor of the trails" 

He motioned to the hybrid.

Fifteen snarled, showing his fangs.  Raising his arms, the blades glittered in the light, blinding Ember momentarily.  Once she could see again, she noticed Darkfire and Chrys had also been blinded slightly.

"Now, attack!"

Roaring, Chrys leapt at Fifteen as he swung for Darkfire, claws punching into the other hybrid.  Darkfire leapt back, blasting him with flames.  Ember could do nothing but watch.

"I see those three obey my orders, but you Three, stand there and just watch"

"I refuse to fight them" she said, looking over at him "We are not tools for war"

"There is no Jale to save you this time girl.  You either fight, or die.  It's your choice"

"I don't choose either.  Pokèmon are more than just weapons, and we are more than Pokèmon.  We may look different from humans or the Pokèmon we were created from, but we are still ourselves.  Our lives belong to us"

He laughed "I've heard that speech somewhere before.  Maybe you should stop letting the Mew girl speak for you"

"She's not.  This comes not from my head, but my heart.  Melete has no control over my heart, and neither do you.  My heart is my own, and mine alone.  I share it with whoever I wish"

"You're a fool.  You're a weapon, not an item for love, although your figure may state otherwise" he said with a grin.  "Alakazam, hold her!"

Bending one of it's spoons, Ember felt her body lift from the air and held in position.  She screamed, trying to break free, but it seemed useless.  Darkfire and Chrys were too busy fighting Fifteen to help her.  Walking up to her, the Professor grinned evilly.  Slowly, he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"So soft.  I can see why that pathetic boy likes you so, but, alas, your innocence shall be mine to take!"

Unable to do anything, she felt his hand move over her, his fingers running through her hair.  His head was the same height as her, but his eyes were focused away from her face. 

"No, don't..." she mumbled, trying to turn away, but her head was held in place "Don't..."

A gunshot, and the Professor collapsed to the ground.  Blood pooled from the bullet wound in his head.  The force holding Ember vanished and she dropped to the ground.  Tears ran from her eyes and she curled herself up tightly, trying to shut everything out.  But the fighting between the three other hybrids still went on.  She could hear roars, growls and snarl.  The force of the three attacking, flesh being torn.  Curling up even tighter, she placed her hands over her ears.  She could still feel his hands though.  She hurt, all over, inside and outside.  Her head swam, her thoughts everywhere.

Then they stilled.

     Placing his hand upon her shoulder, Jale placed the gun down and knelt at the shaking hybrid's side.  Suddenly bursting out, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.  Wrapping his own arms around her, his hand slowly stroked along her back, keeping her close and comforting her.

"Oh Jale..." she whispered

"Shhhh...It's alright"

Suddenly, a loud scream pulled the pair from one another and Ember turned just in time to watch Chrys fall to the ground, blood flowing over her body.  Fifteens' scythes dripped with blood, and Darkfire collapsed to his knees, breathless and exhausted.  Chrys lay motionless, and Ember quickly ran over to her.

"Chrys?"

A/N: Oooooo.…...Fancy ending eh? ^^  Hope y'all like cus your gonna R&R aren't you?


	14. Report

A/N: Is Chrys gonna die?  Is Fifteen gonna splice Darkfire's noggin' off?  How do they get those little ships into those glass bottles?  Am I ever gonna finish this story?  Well, unfortunately, not this chapter XD  This is gonna be a short extract from Dr.Daleos' report on each of the hybrids, and the sixteenth that didn't survive.

Intermission Report 

_Name: _**Dr. Samantha Daleos**

Subject: **The Pokèmorphs**

_Text: _**Each Pokèmorph is created with distinguished features, and each is important in it's own way.  There are a total of five that were once Pokèmon, which includes the Charizard which once belonged to me.  I believe his power will be a valuable asset to the project, and his overall results will be of high quality.  Also, two humans have signed up with the project.  One is a girl, Asel Ichael, Dr.Ichael's younger sister.  She is suffering from an incurable disease, of which I do not know, and so has been signed up to have DNA mixed with her own in hopes to save her life.  The other is a young trainer asking specifically that we use the DNA from his own Houndoom.**

**To create hybrids from Pokèmon:**

**Human DNA is to be combined with the DNA of the Pokèmon, and then placed in a stasis pod.  The Pokèmon should then begin to develop human traits and finally, a more human form.  In theory, the hybrids should be much stronger than when they were pure Pokèmon.**

**To create hybrids from humans:**

**Pokèmon DNA is combined with the DNA of the human test subject, and then they too, are placed into the stasis pod.  The human should then develop more animalistic and Pokèmon features and traits.  Theory states the these hybrids will develop much slowly due to the human subjects being further than the developing embryo stage which happens before the human is born.**

**To creature pure hybrids:**

DNA from both creatures is combined within a test tube and the Pokèmorph will develop from the earliest stage.  These creatures will be given hormones to increase growth so they age much faster.  Upon a certain size and to stop the hybrids from ageing too fast, the hormones are then stopped and the hybrid allowed to develop on it's own, although they will be closely monitored.  Creating the morph in this fashion is much less efficient, yet should produce much better results.

**Sixteen hybrids are to be produced, although some may not survive due to the genetic makeup.  The Eevee hybrid may possibly die due to the Pokèmon itself already having a complex DNA system.  If the hybrid however, does survive, other can be created and tested to see if they react to the elemental stones in a way much similar to that of the Eevee Pokèmon.**

**The following are the hybrids being created from Pokèmon:**

**Charizard**

**Arbok**

**Pigeot**

**Ninetales**

**Typhlosion**

**The two humans are to become a Sneasel and a Houndoom.  Asel Ichael is to be combined with the Sneasel DNA, as of her brother's wishes.**

**These are to be the pure created hybrids:**

**Gengar**

**Dragonite**

**Blastoise**

**Mew**

**Meganium**

**Raichu**

**Scyther**

**Eevee**

**Feraligator**

**Once each of the hybrids has been created, I will write my next report.**

**S.Daleos**


	15. Freedom has many forms

A/N: Thank you all for the nice and lovely reviews that you wonderful people keep giving me. –cries- I love you all!!! –hands out cookies-

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda…

Freedom 

Freedom has many forms

"Chrys!" Ember shouted, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she held the blood covered hybrid "Chrysies, wake up"

The fight between Darkfire, Fifteen and herself had been brutal.  The scythes from Fifteen had finally struck the last blow upon the Typhlosion hybrid.  Covered mostly with her own blood, and burns, her own flames had died from all but her eyes.  But that light too, was soon to die.  Tear drops fell onto her form from Ember's red eyes.  One hand cradled Chrysies' head, while the other gripped her hand tightly.

"Chrys, please…Wake up" she pleaded.

Groaning, the hybrid slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at Ember. "Heya, Em'"

"Oh Chrys!  Your alright!"

Chrysies coughed slightly, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. "Not for long Em"

"But…"

"Ember, Chrysies is too weak to make it out.  I'm sorry, but, she's dying" Jale said as he knelt at the dying hybrid's side 

Ember looked over at him, fear and sadness in her eyes.

"You can help her Jale!  People like you made us, you can help make her better!"

"I can't Ember.  It's beyond my power.  I have no control over death"

"But you have control over life?"

"It was never my decision Ember.  I was only here to helps study how you acted, now how you were made"

"Em…Leave him be" Chrys coughed, barely able to speak.

"But, Chrys, your…"

"I know Em, don't worry"

"You shouldn't of listened to him!  You shouldn't of attacked!" the Ninetales said, almost unable to speak herself since the tears flowed freely down her face.

"I didn't have to do what he told me to do, I just felt I had to.  Ember, you never did, but, please, promise me you'll get out of here alive?  Don't any of you do what I did.  Do what you think is right, not what he tells you to do"

"Chrys…"

Gripping Ember's hand tightly, Chrysies gave Ember a warm smile, one that was much the same as the one she'd shown the girl when the pair first met.  Chrys had just come back from the torture, and Ember had only just left Jale.  She made Ember feel so welcome, she understood, no matter what, even if she had no true knowledge of it.  She was willing to drag Jale back by his heels when Ember cried.  Chrys would stop at nothing to help others, but, the help she gave, the smiles, the words she spoke, they only now existed in the memories of those she knew.  Still crying, Ember looked deep into the Typhlosion's eyes, watching those flames that burned brightly slow fade.  The grip upon her hand fell, and the flame vanished.

"Chrys!" Ember screamed.  "Wake up!  Please wake up!"

Watching the creature he loved most in the world suffer, Jale could do nothing to help ease her pain.  Placing his hand upon Ember's shoulder, he just watched in silence as the hybrid cried every tear that she could.  Wrapping his arms around her shaking form when she dropped Chrys' hand and clung to him, all Jale could do was hold her tightly.

     Pacing around outside, Sam watched the building she had spent so long in, burn down within flames created by the creations she had helped to develop.  Fire crews ran past her, carry hoses ready to quench the flames and search for any left within the building.  Sirens flooded the air as every emergency service made it's way to the facility.  But, she couldn't hear the sounds of those around her, she was lost within her own thoughts.  Until she was pulled back to reality by a hand placing itself upon her shoulder.  Spinning around, she stared up at the Charizard boy's eyes.

"Bret…" she muttered

"Ember, Chrysies, Darkfire and Jale still haven't come.  Asel and her brother have just left.  I'm worried.  Melete said something bad has happened" he replied, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"What went wrong in there?"

"Asel said Darkfire refused to follow the orders he was given.  Jale went to get them out.  Azure brought the little girl instead"

"That boy always had been a problem right from the start" she said, although mostly to herself.  Looking at the burning building, she wondered what was going on inside. "Send Azure to help them put out those flames.  Drake might be able to help too"

Nodding, Bret turned to give the orders to the two hybrids she'd mentioned.  Sam was too buy watching the building to notice he'd gone, and who had replaced him.

"It's burning.  What's so great about it?  Flames hurt"

Looking at Airia, she sighed sadly.  She knew of everything the girl had gone through, and all the pain she had suffered.  Her body still held the scars underneath the blanket that was wrapped around her form.  Nodding slowly, Samantha returned her gaze once more to the building.

"There are still some inside" she said

"Everything is in chaos, all is in ruins.  Everything you worked for, has all gone.  Why help us?"

"Jale made me" she said, laughing slightly

"You and him are good friends are you not?"

Sam nodded "I've known him for a very long time.  We grew up together"

"At least you had a childhood"

"You were never planned to break free.  It was your human emotions and need to be free that led to this"

Amoura sighed, nodding slowly "So what now?"

"Your free, I suppose, but you'll probably have to go into hiding"

"Oh yeah, like your going to be able to hide me.  I stand out in a crowd no matter what I do.  I have a feathered tail, wings and a beak for heaven's sake!  Do you not think someone is going to notice?" came a voice as Circe joined the pair.

The scientist sighed, nodding slightly "I know.  Maybe you won't have to.  This is going to be on the news worldwide"

"We all stand out Circe, even me.  I doubt there will be any humans out there with petals growing from their necks"

"There are any" Sam said slowly

"See what I mean?  Chop off Melete's tail and ears, and you have a perfect human" came Amoura's voice, emotionless as always.

"She still has a few differences" Sam said

"Like what?  Being able to float and read minds?"

"You were never planned to have this kind of freedom Amoura, so don't blame me for your appearance" Samantha said as she turned on her heel and walked away from the pair.

"You succeed in upsetting everyone you meet Amoura"

Amoura grinned at Circe "That I do"

Sighing, Circe spread her wings and headed of to circle the burning building again.

     The flames were growing even higher as Jale tried to pull Ember away from Chrysies' body.  He had succeeded in getting Fifteen unconscious, and after a long argument with him, Darkfire was carrying the hybrid upon his back.  Holding Ember's hand tightly, he led her through the burning building, although most of the exits were blocked, and none of the Anthros had enough energy to blast through the walls.  Well, Ember did, but she refused.

"Ember, we're gonna have to hurry" he said, pulling her closer as the ran along

"What's the point Jale?  She never got the freedom we were promised"

Sighing, Jale stopped and looked at her "Ember, freedom has many forms.  You were all promised freedom from the torture, and that's what Chrys got.  No more torture, no more pain.  She's in a better place now"

"Is she Jale?  Can you prove it?"

"Ember, sometimes, things can't be proven, you just have to believe it's real"

"By believing she's alive won't bring her back"

"Not everything works like that Ember.  Sometimes, no matter how much you believe in something, it'll never happen.  No, death is something that is real, not something that is believed.  But the place one goes after death, now that's where believing comes in"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusion showing in her tear filled eyes

"When a person dies, the soul, the part that makes someone who the are, goes to a place that has no pain, no suffering.  When the body dies, the soul is freed.  Science cannot create a soul, is creates itself.  You made your own soul Ember, not science.  Chrys made her own, and now, her soul is free from the body, allowed to go where she wishes.  We are all freed at some point, but now is not our time.  We have to keep moving" 

Blinking slowly, she turned and looked at the wall behind her.  Taking a deep breath, she let out a burst of flame that blasted through the entire wall.  Wind rushed over the group, and Jale could hear the sirens and people outside.  He felt Ember pull on his hand and he ran with her.  Darkfire, holding the Fifteen upon his back, followed the lovers, glad to feel something new beneath his bare feet.  It was a strange, green thing.  Grass.

     Spotting the small group running from the burning building, Circe let out a loud, screech, and an ambulance team ran straight for them.  Taking Fifteen from Darkfire, the boy was placed upon a stretcher and taken away.  Blankets were wrapped around the three, and Jale pulled Ember in with him.  Looking upwards, he smiled, then gripped her hand.

"Look up Em" he whispered.

Doing as he said, Ember let her gaze head towards the heavens.  Gasping slightly, the raven black sky reflected within the red of her eyes.  Stars glittered within the night sky.  It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"What are they?" she asked in a whisper

"Stars"

"Stars?  They're so beautiful"

"I believe, that when a person dies, their soul becomes a star"

"Do you believe Chrys became a star?"

He nodded in reply "Yes.  One of the most beautiful and brightest of all"

She smiled and huddled closer to him as they walked towards the others, her gaze still looking over the stars in the sky.

     Running up the pair, Samantha smiled at her old friend, then raised a brow slightly

"Your missing one" she said

Jale sighed sadly, shaking his head slowly 

"Chrys became a star" Ember said

"What?" the female asked, giving Jale a quizzical look

"We lost Chrysies" he said sadly "But her soul became a star"

Nodding slowly, and only half understanding what he said, Samantha bit her lower lip slightly

"So all but her are out then?"

Jale nodded "Everyone else is out as far as I know"

Looking over them both, Samantha smiled and moved out of the way for the pair to walk past and head for the ambulance.  Sitting in the back, Jale watched Ember watch the stars.

"There are more beautiful things in this world than stars" he told her

She looked down at him and smiled "Like what?"

"Well, for starters, there's you"

She laughed slightly

"And then, there are things like waterfalls, where water flows down a mountain side.  There is so much in this world, but the most beautiful of all, would be you"

"I'd love to see these waterfalls"

"I'll take you some day"

"Your not leaving me?"

"Not now, not ever.  I will be with forever"

"How long is forever?" she asked.

Jale didn't reply at first.  Instead, his lips gently kissed her's.  Pulling away, he rested his head upon her forehead and looked down into her eyes.

"Longer than time itself"

A/N: Nope, Freedom is not finished just yet!  There is still lots and lots to put.  If you have any ideas on what our hybrids should do with their new freedom, I'd love to hear it, as well as other comments. 


	16. Dragon Masters and Reunions

A/N: I apologise to all of my readers for the slow update, but my keyboard went into crash down, melt down and just basically quit working on me.  It missed letters and everything.  Plus, I was suffering from a rush of writers block.  I'm back now, and should have more time to spend on Freedom.

Dragon Masters and Reunions

It had been some time since the hybrids had escaped from the clutches of the science facility.  It had taken a while to get them to somewhere suitable, and safe.  Each had taken up something that suited them.  It took some a while to get used to it, but, after a while, it was normal for both them, and those around them.

For Drake, he could be randomly spotted at Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City.  The dragon Pokèmon there seemed to like him, and he enjoyed being with those more to his own kind, plus, he was a big success with local children.

"Hey, Drake, make Dratini jump out again!" called one of the children.

Perched upon the roof of the shrine, Drake looked down at the three children and smiled.  Whistling, bubbles soon formed in the water, and a young Dratini leapt out of the water, spun in the air, then dove gracefully back into the watery depths.  Sounds of clapping and cheering from the children brought the Dratini to popped it's head out of the water and chirp.  Spreading his dragon wings that were once folded upon his back, the Dragonite gracefully floated down to the children, landing just behind them.

"You like?  I've been teaching him a new trick if you'd like to see"

Furious nodding, and Drake proceeded to the waters edge.  Lifting a stone, he threw it above the water.  The Dratini leapt out of the water and hit the flying rock with it's tail.  As if flew back towards the hybrid, a sudden burst of flame from his mouth somehow managed to set the rock alight.  The Dratini emerged once more, and a quick shot of water killed the flames and the ash fell into the water.  Roar, cheering and clapping from the three youngsters, and one even hugged Drake.

"Wow Drakey" she said, grinning up at him "When I grow up and get my own Dratini, I'm gonna name it after you and raise it to be just like you"

"You do that Karen" Drake said with a smile as he ruffled the little girl's hair "And one day, maybe you'll become a powerful dragon master"

"Nu-uh, I'm gonna be stronger than Karen" said one of the others "I'm even gonna beat Lance!"

"I'm gonna beat you AND Lance" said the third child as she stuck her tongue out at the boy

"Hey there you two.  You'll all be powerful Dragon Masters, I'm sure, but, you have to promise to keep visiting me" said the anthro, hoping to calm the children down

"I'll make sure I  visit you whenever I can" Karen said as she clung to him

"Me too!"

"And me!"

Drake couldn't help but smile.  After everything he'd been through at the Facility, he had never even imagined such a place as this.  He felt welcomed and safe. "I'll look forward to seeing all of you, and I'll show you all the new tricks Dratini has learnt"

The little dragon Pokèmon chirped away and splashed it's tail in the water.

"And Dratini looks forward to seeing you three as well"

"How come you haven't named him Drake?" asked the little boy

"Hmmm...Don't know Caine.  Maybe I should give him a name.  What do you suggest?"

"How about you name him Draak?" came a voice from behind the group.

Spinning around, Drake looked straight at a young girl.  One ear was longer than the other, and she had steel claws instead of hands.

"Asel!" he shouted and waved to her

"My friend" she said with a smile and went over to embrace him tightly.  The dragon's hug was returned, and it was powerful in itself.

"Dra..."

"Oh, sorry" he said and let go off her "I guess I don't know my own strength"

"It's fine Drake.  Don't worry about it" Asel replied with a smile "I thought I'd find you here"

"I like it here.  Ever since we were shown this place, I just couldn't leave"

"He only goes out when he has too, miss" Karen said, still clinging to the Dragonite's leg

"I know, my brother told me you were the newest edition to Dragon's Den.  Is it true that the Elder let you judge those that wish to become a dragon trainer?"

Drake nodded slowly. "They said that I have a closeness to Dragon Pokèmon than anyone else, even themselves, or Lance."

"You are a dragon Pokèmon though Drake, that's why you have the closeness"

Drake smiled, blushing slightly "So what brings you here?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends first?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" he said "Dragon Master Squad, assemble!"

Each of the three children stood infront of Drake, in a straight line.

"The little girl with blonde hair is Meva.  The littlest is Karen, and lastly, Caine"

"Hello to each of you" she said, bowing slightly.  "My name is Asel.  I knew Drake long before he came to Blackthorn"

"Really?" asked Karen "Were you there when he became a fire fighter?"

"Fire fighter?"

"Azure and I helped put the flames out.  A little time later, we were both given a medal for helping out"

"Well, I never knew that" she said with a gentle smile "I must go congratulate him when I see him"

"Where is he now anyway?"

"I don't know" she said, shrugging slightly "Samantha, Jale and Ember still keep in touch with most of us, so one of them is bound to know"

"Tell him to come visit me some time if he can.  If not, I might be able to go visit, if I knew where he lived"

"I'll contact you when I find out" she said, then looked down at the children "I'm going to have to steal Drake away from you for a short while so we can talk a little more.  I'm sure you all understand"

The three nodded and Asel grabbed Drake's hand and pulled him away from the three who were busying themselves with the little Dratini in the water.  Walking side by side, Drake found he didn't know what to say.  It had been nearly a year since he'd last seen Asel.  She and her brother had gone not long after the incident at the research facility.

"Oh, you asked me what I was doing, I'm hoping to continue Pokèmon training where I left off before I fell ill.  Thanatos travels with me sometimes to check up on any of us we might come across.  He was the one that was involved with our health anyway, so he makes sure we're all fine.  That's one of the reasons I'm here" Asel explained as they walked along.

"And the other?"

"To visit you my friend," she said with a smile.

"What about any of the others?  Do you know how they are?"

"Leevee and Circe work in a day-care center raising Pokèmon for people.  Amoura now runs her own gym"

"They let Amoura become a gym leader in just a few months?"

"Her skills with grass Pokèmon goes almost unmatched.  The Pokèmon league thought she was a great addition to the gyms that are scattered all over.  Few people gain her gym badge, so it's considered a great feat if someone actually beats her.  Plus, she had the temperament for a gym leader"

Drake chuckled "Sounds like Amoura"

"Oh, and Leevee evolved!"

"Leevee did what?"

"She was a basic Eevee, and since she tended to the Pokèmon at the day-care center mostly at night, she's now become an Umbreon.  I heard it was an amazing thing, I was ashamed to of missed it"

"I feel bad too now" he said sadly "But, I'm glad she's happy"

"She's very happy.  Airia works in a large power plant providing back-up electricity when it's needed most.  She found that she liked being around electric equipment of such a large scale"

Drake sighed "She used to be the power for the torture"

Asel lifted a clawed hand and patted his shoulder "She only lets them use her electricity when she wants, or it's absolutely necessary so that Pokèmon at the centre's that use the electricity don't die"

"That's good.  And what about Mel?"

"She and Nightscar train psychics in Saffron City.  Fifteen guards Melete with his life ever since she healed his mind"

"Poor Fifteen...It must have been horrible what he went through"

"He won't tell us, and neither will Mel.  Then there's Darkfire"

"It was all his fault Chrysies died!  I hope he's rotting somewhere"

"Now Drake..." Asel said softly "You know you shouldn't condemn him for doing something which he thought was right"

The dragon nodded slowly "I know.  So what is he doing?"

"Pretty much the same as me.  He too was human, so it was only right he should go back where he left off.  True, it's strange seeing a Houndoom looking male walking around, but he's a powerful opponent.  I battled him not too long ago, and his dark Pokèmon basically chewed my own Pokèmon up.  He has a tendency to force them, but he cares for his Pokèmon none the least."

"And others?  How are Jale and Ember?"

"Very happy.  They want to know if you'll go visit them soon.  Ember wants all of us there for the wedding"

"Wedding?"

"You really have been out of the circle for too long my friend" Asel said with a smile "Jale asked Ember too marry him.  It seems strange, considering she's still young in this world, although she's older due to the fact she used to be a Pokèmon.  I'm glad for her.  I couldn't wish for a better person too look after her"

Asel spoke with a slight sadness within her voice, her gaze falling towards the ground as she walked at Drake's side.  Noticing his friend's discomfort, a large arm was lifted, and gently draped around her shoulders.

"This is what she is now" he said, attempting to comfort his friend "And we all must move on"

"I never thought that the Pokèmon I raised would marry a friend of my brother.  I didn't really think she would be anything more than a Pokèmon" Asel replied

"Your much more than a human"

"True my friend.  So true"

"So when's the wedding?"

Asel smiled and led the Pokèmorph to her brother that was waiting at the entrance to the Dragon's Den.  As the pair walked, she told him all about all the things going on outside the Den, and he told her about what was going on inside.  A small reunion, but one none the least.

Also, another reunion was happening elsewhere...

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!!!! R&R pleeeeeeaaaaseee!!!


	17. Romance at the daycare

A/N: Whoopwhoop!

Romance at the day-care.

Late afternoon, the time when shadows are long and late birdsong fills the air.  But one such bird, wasn't entirely a pure bird.  A set of large wings were folded upon her back, taloned hands and feet clung to the roof, bird eyes looking down at the Pokèmon below her perch upon the building.  One Pokèmon, tall, lithe, almost human, waved up at her.  Lifting a clawed hand, Circe waved back at what had once been an Eevee.  

"Coming down Circe?" the Umbreon pokèmorph shouted up.  "Or are you gonna stay up there all night?  Especially when we have guests"

"Guests?"  The two huge wings were spread, and Circe leapt down from her perch, softly gliding down to her friend in the yard.  "We have guests?"

A large pair of deeply tanned and very strong arms wrapped around the Pigeot female, pulling her into a tight hug.  Leevee stood watching, pushing strands of long black hair from her bright crimson eyes.  A large pair of orange dragon wings wrapped around Circe as she was hugged.  Her beak was open to scream in fright, but no sound came out.  She knew exactly who had a hold of her.

"Tweet, tweet little birdie" came his soft voice "Don't want you laying eggs on the roof"

"Bret, lettt herrr go" came a voice that held the most gentle sound of a hiss.

"Oh come on you big bully.  Put her down" Leevee said, scolding the Charizard hybrid that held the winged girl tightly.

"No fair" came his happy voice as he let Circe go.  She flew from his form and spun around to look at them.

He was were the same as when she last saw him.  Bret wore no shirt due to his wings, and a pair of large black pants.  His skin looked as if he was darkly tanned, and his hair was cut short.  The long, flame-tipped tail was resting upon the ground, while the great dragon wings rested upon his back.  Her gaze then fell upon the other male who was holding Leevee.  Venom's decorated chest was hidden beneath a white shirt, a his long purple tail stuck out form the back of a pair of leather pants.  His hair flowed freely over his shoulders, and he smiled at her.  Bret held a huge grin as he watched the two hybrids.  Circe's gaze fell upon the pair again.

"I know this is a breeding center, but come on Ven, I thought we'd got away from the mushy stuff when we left the two lovebirds back at Jale's"

The Arbok ignored him, too busy looking deep into Leevee's crimson pools.

"You've been to visit Jale and Ember?"

"Yeah, they live not too far from you guys, which is why Ven was happy to come visit you two...Or should I just say, happy to visit Lee?"

Circe laughed slightly "Happy to visit Lee"

"Your just jealous" came Leevee's gentle voice "Plus, I heard someone has been spending quite a lot of time with Sam"

"Go figure" said the Charizard as he scratched the back of his neck "I'm not even allowed to visit my old tamer no mores"

"I think it's sweet though" Circe said with a gently smile upon her beak "Who would of thought Leevee and Venom would be together?"

"He leaves too much" Leevee moaned from within Venom's gentle grasp

"I trry to sssstay.  It'sss jussst I misssss tttthhhee ottthhhersss" came the soft hiss from the Arbok hybrid

"I'd let you tag along Lee, but I'm not putting up with hugs, kisses and stuff all night long.  We'll end up a travelling circus!"

"Aren't you already?" she asked with a giggle, but stopped with the look Venom gave her.  Well, he was the one travelling with Bret.

"So how long are you pair staying this time?" Circe asked "Or don't I need to put the guest beds up?"

"Beds?  What to you need _beds_ for?" and he grinned at Venom

Circe chuckled, and even Leevee managed a giggle.  Venom smiled slightly at his comment, then shook his head slowly at his travelling companion

"Weee will ssssleeep in ssseperate bedsss"

"For how long?"

"Bret!  Quit it now" Circe said, pushing him into the building she had not long been perched upon "We need to get you a new hobby, and one that doesn't involve you insulting your best friend"

"But Circe..." he whined 

"No 'but's' dragon boy.  I have some Pokèmon that need bathing, and your going to help me"

Watching the pair go, Leevee stood giggling within Venom's embrace.  Her little hands held onto his arms, and she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"They make a cute couple" she said with a smile

Venom laughed gently, the hiss forever present.

Turning in his arms, she faced him, wrapping her own arms around his neck, her finger twirling silken strands of purple.  Her crimson eyes stared deep into his own black snake-like eyes.  One of his own hands lifted to run his fingers through her deep raven coloured hair, while the other remained around her waist.  Neither spoke, but then again, Venom was almost always silent, and when he did speak, it was only ever a few words at a time.  Thoughts rushed through Leevee's mind as she wondered about what she saw in the Arbok anthro that held her so tenderly in his grip.  He was so handsome, and she adored the way his voice sounded, even if he rarely ever used it.  He'd been there ever since she could remember.  From the moment she'd opened her eyes after the incident at the research facility, and when she opened them upon the moonlit night that she had evolved into her Umbreon form.  She never told him, but it was him that had caused her to change and not just the fact she spent most of her time out at night.  For any Eevee to evolve into the Umbreon form, they needed not only to be out at night, but also to be very happy.  That night, she couldn't of been any happier. 

- flashback –

After tending to one of the younger Pokèmon that the two hybrids had in their care, Leevee was heading back to the building, when she paused and looked at the shadow in the doorway.  He was completely in shadow, and she couldn't make out who he as, until the soft swaying of the long tail proved it was none other then the Arbok hybrid, Venom.  Smiling to herself, she kept walking towards the doorway he as leaning against.  His head was tilted upwards as he leaned against the doorframe, gaze focused upon the bright full moon above their heads.  It had been about four months since they had gotten away from the research facility, and the press, and now, she and Circe were raising Pokèmon.  The others had gone on their way, but one she was reluctant to watch leaving was always Venom, and she never truly understood why.  She was so happy when he returned to visit, but cried herself to sleep the nights he left.  He had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, when he used it that was.  She saw how Ember and Jale were together, and inside, longed to feel the same with Venom.  She had asked the Ninetales about love, and Ember couldn't answer.  It was something that only you could feel and know what it was.  Perhaps it was love that she felt for the anthro who was standing in her yard staring up at the moonlit sky.

It was then she had realised that she'd stopped in her tracks and was now just standing and watching him.  His head had lowered now, giving Leevee the strange feeling he was watching her.  Swallowing hard, she kept walking towards the door, her long bushy tail sweeping the ground.  It couldn't be too hard for her to just walk past him, could it?  She could just keep walking and not look at him, but no matter what she did, her eyes were drawn to his form, resting upon the silhouette that was his face.  She deeply wanted to see his face in all it's beauty.  She wanted to run her hand over his cheek, and feel the soft touch of his lips.  She wanted to be kissed like she had seen Jale kiss Ember beneath the stars.  Oh why did she have to feel this way about him?

What if he didn't feel the same about her?

What if he **did**?

"Beautiful night?" came the gentle voice of the hybrid in the doorway

Leevee was pulled from her thoughts and blushed slightly.  "Yeah" she said quickly, then turned her back to him, hoping that he hadn't seen the flush of colour in her cheeks.  She lifted her arms and wrapped them around herself.  It may have been a beautiful night, but it still was chilly.

"Cold?"

"A little, but I'll be fine" she answered "Don't worry about it Venom"

So deep in her own thoughts, her well tuned ears didn't hear him walking up behind her, and she only knew he was there when his pale skinned arms wrapped around her form from behind.  Jumping at first, she soon melted into his soft embrace and leaned her head back against his chest.

"Betterrr?"

"Very" she said "For an Arbok, your pretty warm"

"Thanksss"

"What did I do to deserve this though?" she asked

"Nothing.  I jussst felt I ssshhhould"

"Really?" she asked, tilting her head back to look up at him "Why?"

"If you don't want meee too..."

She felt his arms loosening around her, and she spun around and placed her hands upon his chest

"No, it's fine, I was just curious" she told him, hoping he would stay "It's just..."

"Jale and Em?"

"Yeah, those two. He holds her so gently and lovingly.  I've always wanted to be held the way he holds her"

The hybrid male raised a brow slightly as he looked down at her, causing Leevee to blush again.  Lowering her head, she rested her forehead upon his chest.

"Nevermind.  It doesn't matter"

Not long had she'd lowered her head, did his hand gently tilt her chin upwards.  Moonlight shone down upon the pair, and to Leevee's eyes, Venom looked so much more handsome in the moonshine.  His face, his lips...The very same lips that within moments that she had looked upon them, were softly pressing against her own.  Venom had no idea why he'd done such a thing, and Leevee was amazed she had.  She was so happy that she felt that inside she was changing.

No wait, she **was** changing.

Pulling back from him, her body took on a bright glow.  Within the light, her original form began to take on a new shape.  She wasn't changing, she was evolving.

Long black locks tumbled down over her back and shoulders, and infront of deep red eyes that looked over at Venom.  Her once brown ears and tail were now a deep blue.  Around her ears, tail, wrists and ankles were yellow bands.  Blinking a few times, Leevee gave the confused Venom a warm smile and threw her arms around him.

"I think I understand what Ember means by having to feel it for yourself before you understand it"

- end –

Lost within her thoughts once again, she was pulled away when she noticed she was slowly swaying within the arms of her hybrid.  Her head was resting upon his shoulder, arms wrapped around him, as his were resting around her waist.

"Ven?"

"Yesssss?"

"I love you"

"And I you"

     Meanwhile, within the day-care center itself, Bret was looking out one of the windows at the pair.  Watching them with interest as they kissed, he didn't notice Circe coming up behind him and flicking his ear with her hand

"Stop being so nosey and come back and help me"

"But you should see" he said, pointing to the window

"Will you just leave them alone?  They're happy"

"But your not"

"What's that supposed to mean Bret!?"

Turning, he leaned against the wall and watched the Pigeot pokèmorph. "Your upset.  Jale and Em, Lee and Ven.  It's just Circe"

"Not true.  The others don't have anyone, like you"

Bret sighed, nodding slowly "Ok, ok, you've got me there"

"Plus, who's gonna like me?"

"Someone might.  Your really pretty"

"Think so?"

"You're my friend, what else am I supposed to say?"

"Bret!"

He grinned and gently patted her shoulder "You're my greatest buddy, after Ven out there.  My flying partner"

She smiled, and nodded slightly "After Venom?"

"Hey, he's been there ever since he came into my room with Jale and Em.  I feel kinda jealous that he's got Lee now, but I'm happy for him.  We need to feel things we hadn't before"

"Ember and Leevee got the best deals" she said sadly

"Nah, you have.  You've been accepted even though you look different.  People love you"

"At least we're free"

"That's the spirit Circe. Live for today, forget tomorrow. You've probably been too busy living today that your gonna sleep through tomorrow anyway"

Circe laughed.

"Ok, now come on, there's still Pokèmon that need looking after" she said, dragging him away from the window and off through the house.

     Outside again, Venom and Leevee were sitting upon the grass watching the sunset.  Wrapped within Venom's arms, Leevee rested her head upon his chest, gaze looking up at the sky with tired eyes.  She felt like she could sleep there forever, but she knew, it wouldn't be long before Venom and Bret would be going again.  Luckily, the place they were going to, all of the Pokèmorphs will be there.  It wasn't long until Ember and Jale actually got married.  It truly was a strange world they were living in.

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!  Ain't that cute?  Leevee and Venom?  Don't ask when the next chapter will be, but it'll up as soon as possible.  Until then, R&R and sleep well ^^


	18. Before weddingday surprises

A/N: Missed me?

Before wedding-day surprises 

The sun just began to rise outside the day-care center.  Feathers fluttered down from the roof of the building from a set of wings that belong to a hybrid Pokèmon.  A Pigeot no least too.  Perched in her favourite spot, Circe's eyes scanned the area around her home while she listened to the song of all the bird Pokèmon in the outside world.  One that had accepted her into their culture, despite the way she looked.  Lost within her own thoughts, she was only pulled away from them by the sound of something landing on the roof where she'd settled herself.

"I thought you were still sleeping" she said to him

"Couldn't" came the soft, rumbling reply as the Charizard sat himself down next to the bird-girl.

"Venom still sleeping?"

"In Lee's bed or his own?"

Circe chuckled and gently slapped his arm "Bret"

"Ouch" he moaned, pouting and pretending to cry "You...You big meanie"

Her chuckle quickly turned into a laugh, and the young female couldn't even look at the tanned, Charizard male's face.

"You keep laughing and you'll fall off"

"Oh I know you'll fly to my rescue Bret, you always do"

"Of course.  If you fell and couldn't fly anymore, I'd be without a flying partner"

Looking up at him, now without laughing, she blinked softly "You'll be without a travelling partner if you keep insulting him"

Bret shrugged "It's just something that comes natural.  Blame Mel, maybe she imprinted it in me"

"Mel did not teach you how to insult Venom's love life"

"You know I'm only joking Circe, quit bugging me about it"

Looking forwards over the side of the roof, while folding her hands within her lap, the Pigeot girl sighed and shook her head, hair falling before her eyes.

"Upset again" murmured the male, and a strong, yet gentle arm wrapped around her shoulder.  At his touch, her head fell upon his chest, tears rolling over her beak.  "Hey, don't cry Circe"  Hands wiped at her tears, which were quickly replaced with more.  "It's really bothering you isn't it?"

The Pigeot nodded softly, her wings pulled close to her back as she curled into his form, those great orange dragon wings of Bret's wrapping around her in all attempts to comfort the bird.

"I feel like I'm losing her"

"Shhhh...Your not losing her at all"

"She'll want to go with Venom, I know she will.  I'll be left here on my own"

"Oh, Circe..."  

Sighing softly, he pulled his arms and wings tighter around her, then pulled the bird-girl's form up onto his lap, where she instantly flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, tears rolling down the bare, tanned flesh.  Rocking softly from side to side, Bret tried to calm his flying partner down the best he could.  After a while, the tears slowed, replaced by soft sniffles, and then her glassy, black eyes looked up at him.

"I...I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean t-to break d-down like th-that"

"Nonsense.  You were upset Circe, and you were scared.  It's only natural"

"You s-seem t-to know a lot"

He shrugged "I've gained a lot of knowledge since we were freed.  Sam's been teaching me about emotions"

"Has it helped?"

Again, the Charizard shrugged "Sort of, but there are things she can't explain.  When I asked Jale about them, he can't answer either sometimes.  Em' told me that sometimes, you can't describe things, you have to feel them to understand"

"Lee said something like that too"

"Think they were talking about the same thing?" he asked with a slightly raised brow and a grin.  Smiling back Circe nodded "Hey, speaking of Em', we've gotta get going today"

"Why?"

"Have you forgot?" he asked, tapping her forehead with a finger "Silly bird-brain.  It's her wedding day tomorrow!"

Pulling away, Circe sat up properly, while ruffling her feathers, then looked at him, wide-eyed "I completely forgot!  I can't believe I forgot all about it"

"Good thing I was here to remind you"  He grinned

"We'd better get ready" chirped Circe, but as she tried to pull away, those strong arms of Bret's held her where she was.

"It's still early morning Circe, Ven and Lee won't even be awake.  At least you know now that later you'll have to get ready to leave for the wedding. For now, stay up here with your partner"

Falling into her grasp, that relaxed when she did, Circe rested against the dragon, eyes looking up at the nearly finished sunrise.  The sky was an array of beautiful, golden colours, and she couldn't help but feel at peace, even more so than usual with Bret holding her.

"Having fun?" asked a voice from behind them, and Bret nearly dropped Circe as he swung his upper body around to search for the voice.

"Who, who's there?" he asked when he could see anyone, but infront, Circe chuckled.  Looking forwards again, he was met with a bright pair of orange eyes. "You!"

"Dragon!"

"Ghost!"

"A little early for you isn't it Nightscar?" Circe asked

"Mel's fault" he replied, folding his almost transparent arms across his chest.  Despite the fact he was wearing clothing, he was almost see-through.  So much infact, the mew hybrid was visible when she floated up behind him, a huge smile on her face.

"I knew that Leevee and Venom had fallen for one another, but you two are new to me.  I should of tracked you pair more often" came her voice, for once within their ears and not their minds.

"Wha!?"  Circe jumped at her words, and attempted to pull away from him, but the Charizard held her fact, smiling softly.

"We're just two friends having a cuddle.  She was upset earlier"

"I felt it" And Melete nodded softly.

"So much for private lives for all of you eh?" asked the Gengar with that huge grin still on his face.  "What with Mel in your head all the time?  So where are the two love-birds?"

"Leevee is watching him sleep.  She is content"

"Mel, do you have to cheat like that?" Bret asked her, and the girl just giggled, seating herself down on a large pink bubble.  "I was going to say they're sleeping.  Ah well, at least we know one of them isn't in their own bed.  So which is it?  Bet it's Ven isn't it?"

"Bret!" Circe chirped, tapping his arm softly "Don't tell him Mel"

The mew chuckled "I'm not planning to"

The Charizard poked his temple gently "Can't you just tell me here."

Mel shook her head

"Stop trying to be mean to your best friend"

"Circe's right dragon-boy" came Nightscar's voice "I take it you two aren't going to the other two love-birds?"

"Later" Bret said before Circe had a chance to say anything.

"We'll go with you then, right Mel?" he asked, and the other psychic nodded

"You could of asked us.  What if Circe and I wanted a little one-on-one?" Bret asked with a grin to match Nightscar's

Circe made a snapping noise with her beak and tilted her head to glare up at him.  Melete laughed upon her bubble, and Bret just grinned down at his friend.

"Lover's fight.  Mel and I shouldn't get involve" Nodding, he quickly vanished through the roof of the building.  Popping her bubble, Mel flew off after him.  Chuckling, Bret hugged Circe tightly, then kissed the top of her head

"Nah, we're just friends.  Best to keep it that way, eh Circe?"

"Defiantly"

Pulling away, this time actually getting free, Circe floated up into the air then turned and looked at him, her wings flapping gently to keep her air-born, while she folded her arms across her chest.  Her eyes watched Bret as he grinned at her and took the air himself.

"Lets get inside and get ready to leave later.  Most likely, we'll all be staying the night to be ready for the morning.  I'd like to get packed and have someone to watch the center"

Nodding to show he head, both of the fliers headed down to ground level, then entered the center where the other's were.  Before entering, Circe took one last look at the new morning sky, nodded to herself, then went inside.

     About late afternoon, a band of Pokèmon hybrids left the day-care center and headed towards the place where a wedding was due to take place.  Gliding through the air was Circe, Bret, Mel, Fifteen and Nightscar.  Bret was carrying his best friend with ease, with Leevee held onto Circe for dear life, despite being told that she wasn't going to fall.  In the distance, signs of party preparation was taking place at a large mansion-type hotel.  Flying towards the building, the group took in all the sights and smells.  The building was like a large white mansion, but the stone statues of different Pokèmon and the name "Grand Pokè-Hotel" showed it wasn't a home at all.  Flowers of all colours were being set into large vases, while people busied themselves with getting the wedding prepared.  It al seemed perfect before a fly-away Hoppip hit Bret in the face, nearly causing him to drop Venom.  Lading, much far from graceful, he let his friend roll to the floor while he rubbed at his bruise.  Landing near him, the others looked around, while Circe was the only one that bothered with his moans of pain.

"Ah quit your moaning" came a voice as a vine shot past them and grabbed the retreating grass Pokèmon, pulling it back to it's trainer.  Pulling the pink creature into her chest, a Meganium hybrid looked over the group, then at the whimpering Charizard that Circe has now left alone.  "You'll live"

"That rogue is yours?" asked his soft, rumbling voice.

Amoura nodded "Yupe.  I'm training him to be in my squad"

"He's as heavy as a rock"

"He's supposed to be strong.  Hopi is gonna be the strongest Hoppip ever to exist"

"I think he's adorable" came Circe's voice as she walked up to Amoura and reached out to hold the grass type Pokèmon.  Amoura let him go and the bird looked over him "He's in top shape too"

"Glad you came" she said "I was hoping you'd check some of my Pokèmon"

"Anything for you Amoura" Leevee said happily, quickly falling into Venom's embrace  "We're happy to help"

"I thought this was Ember and Jale's wedding, not Venom and Leevee's" Amoura asked, raising a brow at the pair

"I think it's wonderful" Mel said happily as she floated towards the building "So many of us experiencing new things"  Hovering quickly after her was Fifteen, who hadn't said a thing since he'd arrived at the day-care center.

"So who's here?" Bret asked, standing to his full height.

"Well, there's you guys"

"Of course"

"Jale and Ember"

"Obviously"

"And Azure and me"

"Azure'sssss herrre?" came Venom's soft hiss.  Amoura nodded in reply

"He's watering the flowers"

"Sounds like something he'd do" Bret said "So none of the rest?"

Amoura shook her head softly "Nope.  Just us ten so far.  No word of any cancellations though, so we think everyone is going to turn up"

"That's good" came Lee's happy voice "So where's the bride?"

"Your standing there" Amoura jested, raising a brow at the pair while Bret and Nightscar laughed.

"That's not funny Amoura!" the Umbreon whined "I meant where's Em?"

"Go look for her yourselves, I'm busy"

"Yeah, we'll go do that" Bret said, tapping Circe on the shoulder "You can look over Amoura's squad if you want"

"They're inside"

Circe nodded softly "I'll go do that then"

Holding the Hoppip still, Circe walked towards the building, followed by Bret and Nightscar.  Leevee was about to follow, but her Arbok's grip didn't loosen.  Looking up at him, her crimson eyes held a glimmer of confusion.  Ignoring the pair with a wave of her hand, Amoura went off to tend to the flowers outside.  Spinning in his arms, Leevee placed her hands upon his chest, tail swaying in time with his.

"What's wrong Ven?"

"Nothing"

"Then why won't you let me go?"

"Don't want too"

Tilting her head, she watched him with growing curiosity "Why Ven?"

"Feel like it?"

Leevee giggled "Silly serpent.  Come on, we've gotta find Ember"

"Not so fast" came a voice from behind the pair.  Letting his grip fall, Venom swung around to look at an approaching scientist and what was once his younger sister.

"Thanatos?  Asel?" asked Leevee as she looked at the pair

"Than wants to check you over Lee.  He's not checked your health since before your evolution" explained the once human Sneasel.

"True, you were created to evolve, but by the use of stones and exposure to each element.  You weren't to become a known Eevee evolution" explained the scientist

Leevee gasped and clung to Venom "You...I was never told"

"There was no point after you were all freed.  You weren't going to be the most powerful of the group after you all got out, so it didn't matter much to tell you.  So may I check both yours and Venom's health to make sure your in top shape?"

Venom nodded, and looking at Leevee in his arms, she also consented and holding one another's hand, the two followed brother and sister into the building.

     "There she is!"

The voice was warm and happy, and a huge pair of arms came behind the kitsune, pulling her into a big bear hug, or a dragon hug since he was concerned.

"Drake, put her down" came another

"Drake?"  Wriggling from his grasp, Ember pulled away then spun around, looking at a Dragonite hybrid and a Raichu hybrid.  "Airia!  Drake!"  Smiling brightly, she flung her arms around them both and hugged them tightly.  "I'm so glad you came"  Stepping back Ember took a good look at the pair.

Drake was the same as he always was.  A pair of faded blue jeans, his tail settled in a rip in the back.  White shirt, tears in the back for his wings.  Light tanned skin, pale blue scales along his front.  Golden hair, large blue eyes, and a bright smile.  Airia was dressed in large blue overall, her long tail swishing behind her form, the golden lightning bolt glittering in the light.  Brown hair hid all but the tips of her ears.  She looked so much stronger than she did back at the facility.  Yellow cheeks seemed to give of a glow.

"You both look wonderful"

"Same for you" Drake said, scanning her golden form "Except your putting on weight"  A clawed hand indicated to a soft rounded stomach.  Smiling warmly, Ember placed her hand over it

"I'm not putting weight on Drake...I'm...Well..."  Softly biting her lower lip, ember tried to find a way to tell her two friends what was happening, but the sight of a certain human walking towards them made her loose all concentration.

"I see you two have arrived" came his soft silky voice "Em', Circe and Lee are here too.  And Bret and Venom.  Our two psychics have also made an appearance.  Fifteen is with them too"

"Mel told me she was here" Ember replied, reaching out a hand and pulling him closer to her.  Standing behind her, his arms fell around her front to rest his hands softly on her stomach.

"Your hairs grown Jale" Airia pointed out "Much longer now"

What was once short spiky brown hair was now shoulder length, free and flowing over his shoulders.  The human shrugged, then nodded "Felt like a change"

"More love birds!" shouted another voice as Bret walked up.  Pulling from Jale, Ember hugged him back.  After releasing her, the Charizard looked over the Ninetales form "Woa, Em', cut down on the snacks"

"I'm not fat Bret" she said, falling back into Jale's open arms "I'm well..."

"Hard to explain eh Ember?  I told you it would be" Jale said, resting his chin on her shoulder.  "Get Mel to do it like I suggested"

"I want to tell them Jale.  All of them" she replied, looking at his face, then back at the small group "I guess I could try telling you first"  Sighing softly, she looked down at her stomach, where Jale's hands were resting and placed her own over it.  "I'm pregnant"

Several things hit the floor, including Bret's jaw.

A/N: Because Ember is my favourite!  R&R or the evil mutant baby will come and eat you...In nine months... –sighs-  Ah well, R&R anyway ^^


	19. This is how it happens

A/N: Because I rooooooole!!  I also don't own Pokèmon.  I own the fic though ^^  Ain't I great?  It'll be finishing soon too and a second story written ^^  It's my only excuse to bring back an evil scientist XP  Look forward to it peoples!

This is how it happens 

Questions went to and fro all day, especially with the new comers to the wedding.  By sunset however, every one of the surviving anthros were at the hotel.  And almost all of them were talking about the news Ember had given them prior to her wedding.  For once, the bride was able to escape the commotion going on inside the building and sit outside alone, crimson eyes watching a crimson sunset.  Wind played with her golden locks while she rested on the white bench, one hand absent-mindedly laying upon her stomach, a look a pure contentment within those eyes that reflected the perfect sunset.

_'Mind if I join you?'_ asked a voice that the Ninetales hybrid instantly recognised.  Smiling, Ember nodded and the almost human form of the Mew hybrid sat down next to her.

"Beautiful night isn't it Mel?"

"Very beautiful.  A perfect night to lead onto tomorrow I think"

"Mel...?"

"Yes Ember?"

"Did you know before you were told?"

"Know what Ember?" she asked, looking over at the Ninetales.

"About the wedding and my child"

"The child I could sense.  I only knew you were engaged when Darkfire got word and told Fifteen, who told me"

"Where is Fifteen?  I thought he was always watching over you"

"Sparing with Amoura's Scyther and Scizor.  I also told him I wanted to be alone for a while.  He knows I'll contact him if I'm in trouble"

"Both Thanatos and Jale say my baby is fine, growing normally, but I'm worried about it Mel"

"Why?"

"I wasn't created to breed.  None of us were.  We just developed the necessary parts because it was in our DNA.  What if something happens to it?"

Looking over at the bride-to-be, Melete smiled, then placed her own hand upon Ember's bump.  Closing her eyes, the Mew girl did what she did best, then smiled and nodded softly.  "They're fine"

"They're?"

"Seems Thanatos and Jale aren't very good at pregnancies"

"Jale was going to ask Sam to take a look at me, but she's been to busy"

"Well, when you see him, tell him it's twins"  Mel smiled at her, and Ember couldn't help but smile back.  "What names were you considering?"

"I don't know.  Now I know there's two, it'll be even harder, I think"

Melete chuckled "Pick your two favourites"

"I'll wait and see when they're born"  Snuggling down on the bench next to her mentor, Ember rested her head upon Mel's shoulder and sighed softly, both hands now resting upon her stomach.  "I thought it felt funny for it to be just one.  Maybe that's why I was so worried, because it didn't feel right.  Thank you Mel"

"So how long have you know?"

"Sam was the first to notice, I was about two weeks gone then.  I was worried there was something wrong with me and went to ask her.  When she told me, and explained everything, I didn't want Jale to know.  It was three months until he found out, which was when he asked me to marry him.  That was only last month"

"Four months in total?"

Ember nodded "Five to go" 

"What was it like?"

"Huh?"

"When he asked you?  Can I see?"

Ember smiled, and nodded "I've gotten bored of telling people what happened.  Of course you can"

Lifting her hands, she placed them gently upon the sides of Ember's head and looked deep into her eyes with her own, searching for a particular memory within Ember's mind.  Closing her eyes once she'd found it, Melete placed herself in that very memory to watch.

     - Flashback -

Early morning, and exiting from the bathroom for the third time that morning, Ember crawled back into bed next to Jale and laid her head down upon the pillow.  As she closed her eyes to try and go back to sleep again, she felt the other's form move, and a hand gently place upon her shoulder.

"Em'?" asked his silken voice, a little drowsy "Are you alright?  That's what, the third time you've thrown up?"

"I'm fine" she groaned, pulling the quilt tighter around her shoulders, keeping her back to him.

"Your not.  You've been acting strange for nearly three months.  I do notice when the woman I love is ill"

"It was the food last night.  I'm tired, let me go back to sleep Jale" 

"I ate the same as you and I'm not ill"

"Your not the same as me though.  It mustn't of agreed with me because I'm a Ninetales"  She yawned and shuffled further away from him, shrugging his hand from her shoulder "Now let me sleep"

"I'm a doctor, let me at least take a look at you"

"You study behaviour, not health" she murmured.

"And your behaviour is off.  You've not been yourself for a while, and your not yourself now"  Moving to sit up in the bed, exposing the female's golden back, Jale looked at the wall opposite their bed "You've been having mood swings, your appetite is whacked out, your eating more.  Your also waking up more often in the mornings and throwing up.  There is def...Oh my god..."

Rolling over, she opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him.  "There is what...?"

"Your not ill"

"Glad we got that sorted" And she rolled over again.

Looking down at her, he took a deep breath, then slipped a hand infront of her curled up form to place it upon her stomach.  "There's something in there isn't there?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, and your hands are cold"  Swatting his hand away, she curled up even tighter, her nine tails curling over her legs, one of which she gripped in her hand.

"I thought it wasn't possible.  I guess he had in mind that you were going to be useful for more than just fighters" Jale said to himself mostly, although Ember heard him.  "Ember, I'll be right back"  Pulling the sheets away, he climbed out of the bed, dressed then left the room.  Sitting up, still clutching her tail in one hand, the Ninetales anthro watched him leave, before flying towards the bathroom again to throw up.

- End –

Mel opened her eyes and smiled at Ember.  "He's smart.  He figured it out on his own"

Ember nodded in reply "Care to see more?"

"You've experienced more than all of us.  I'm glad you share your experiences with me"

"Anything to help"

Closing her eyes again, Melete search for another memory within Ember's brain.

- Flashback –

Coming downstairs in early afternoon after finally being able to get some sleep, Ember walked into the kitchen, her tails sliding across the floor behind her.  Looking out of the window, she saw Jale standing in the garden, talking to Thanatos.  Ignoring the pair, she set about making herself and drink, then sat down at the table.  Glancing at the magazines on the table, Ember lifted on and flipped through the pages.  They defiantly weren't there yesterday.  She never remembered buying baby magazines, or wedding magazines either.  Flipping through the pages of various babies and baby items, Ember's free hand fell upon her stomach without her realising it.  So lost within her thoughts, she didn't see Jale and Thanatos walking back inside.

"Proof positive Thanatos.  Just look at her.  It's definite"

Pulling her eyes away from the magazine, Ember looked up at the pair, then glared at Jale "What is proof positive"

Walking to her side, Jale leaned against the table and placed and hand upon the magazine she was reading.  Looking down at her, he used his free hand to hold her's, running his thumb over the back of her hand.  "Tell me the truth Em"

"Maybe I should leave?"

"No Thanatos.  Just wait in the living room.  I'll call if I need you" Jale said to his friend, never once taking his gaze from Ember's red optics.  "Ember, answer me truthfully, are you pregnant?"

Biting her lower lip nervously, then chewing softly upon it, she nodded ever so slightly.  A bright smile broke out upon Jale's face, and releasing her hand, he flung his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.  Taken by surprise, Ember stiffened, but it was only mere moments before she melted into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder and crying softly.  After a few moments, he pulled away, and wiped her tears with his thumb.  Still infront of her, he took hold of her right hand then fell down onto one knee.

"Ember, I've been putting this off for a while now.  Sure, it's been less than a year since you first broke yourself free of that stasis tank, but I love you more than I thought was possible, and now, with this news, there's something I really want to ask you"

Sniffling back her tears, she watched him, almost confused, but nodded to let him continue.

"Ember, subject number four, once known as Lea, will you put that all behind you?"

"They make me who I am, I can't just let it al go"

He smiled at her "No, I don't mean forget it.  I want to know if you want to move on"

"I suppose so.  I've already declared myself as Ember.  I really like the name you gave me"

Jale chuckled "Your not taking this seriously!  I want to know if you'll marry and you go commenting on how I got to name you.  I'd like you to have my surname to go with it"

"Yes"

"Of course, you probably have no idea what I'm asking you.  Well, you do, but you probably don't know why...What did you say?"

"Yes" She smiled brightly at him.  "I'll marry you"

"You watch too many movies"

Leaning forwards, she pressed her nose to his and laughed softly "You're the one down on his knees holding my hand.  Sam said that you're the type of idiot to go all out"

- end –

Sitting back, Melete laughed softly and wrapped her arms around her friend.  Looking up at her face, Ember sighed softly, then relaxed against her once more.

"He's going all out too.  Many people have said to have a small wedding, not to announce to the whole world.  There are still people out there that would like to experiment on us, yet everyone here knows, and I suppose many others do too" Ember explained.

"He loves you, and wants the whole world to know"

"I can't say I don't blame him" came a soft, silken voice from behind the two girls.  Sitting up, Ember looked behind Mel's head to see him standing there, smiling brightly. "It proves that the hybrids created are so much more than warriors"

"Care to join her Jale?" Melete asked, standing up to look at him.  "Ember has something to say, and I must be getting back to Fifteen, or he'll get worried"

"Sure" nodding to her as the mew girl walked by, Jale watched her enter the building again, then sat down next to Ember.  "So what have you got to tell me?"

"Twins"

A/N: Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!


End file.
